One Mistake Changes Everything
by T. Dunn
Summary: Buffy is pregnant; Riley has left for South America. Who will step in to help her get through it all? As the title states, mistakes can be a life changing event. What starts as friendship can become something more.
1. Prologue

**Title: **One Mistake Changes Everything  
**Author: **T. Dunn  
**Pairing:** Giles & Buffy  
**Rating:** FR-T for the most part  
**Summary: **Buffy is pregnant; Riley has left for South America. Who will step in to help her get through it all?

**Disclaimer:** The characters are the property of Joss Whedon. I thank him for letting me play in his 'yard'. This story is to satisfy the writer in me and for the enjoyment of others and not for profit.  
**Warnings:** There are one or two chapters that deal with events that may tug at a mother's heartstrings.

**A/N: **Written for Summer of Giles 2013 on Live Journal

One Mistake Changes Everything

By T. Dunn

Prologue

Buffy looked at the indicator stick for the third time, it wasn't going to change in her life time. _How could this have happened? They were always careful… except that one time... two weeks ago; after patrol._ Buffy replayed that night in her mind.

_The demon had escaped from her after a lengthy chase and fight. She finally felt what Faith had ranted about; hungry and horny. She was exhausted and bruised but when she saw Riley in her dorm room she wrapped her arms around him and they were naked in record time. Buffy reached into her night stand and found the empty box._

They never spoke about the incident. Riley out of shear forgetfulness and Buffy cause she felt as though, she brought this on in the first place and after when she checked her 'chart' it was supposed to be a safe time.

"The rhythm method my ass," She muttered.

Buffy met with Riley that night for dinner. She was nervous but knew he had to be told.

"I have something to tell you." Buffy began.

"I have some news for you too. The military wants me back; I'm being deployed."

Buffy's heart skipped a few beats, "I thought you weren't a part of the initiative anymore?"

"This isn't the initiative; it's a great opportunity to get back to what I'm trained to do."

She took his hand in hers, "Riley, I'm pregnant."

Riley stared at her; his mind running through the same night. _She was so wild and demanding, she worked him up into a-lust-filled frenzy and when it was discovered they had no condoms, he felt he was too far gone to stop and besides she wanted it._

"Buffy..." he pulled his hand out of hers. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly. "I don't know when I'll be returning."

"Oh..." she was a little shocked at the news.

"I have no choice, the military owns my butt." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Besides Buffy, do you really think you want to spend the rest of your life with me? I don't think you do. I know you love me, in your own way, but you're not in love with me and over time I think you will regret settling for me."

"Riley..." it took all of Buffy's strength to keep from losing control.

He stood; taking all the cash he had from his wallet and laid it on the table. "I'll be leaving in two days. Between packing and meetings I won't be around so this is good bye."

Buffy watched as Riley walked away from the table and out of her life. Picking the wad of cash up from the table she counted out the amount to settle their bill and a tip; pocketing the rest. She too left the restaurant and headed out to patrol for the evening. 

To be continued in Confirmation


	2. Confirmation Part A

Confirmation Part A

For the next month Buffy tried to put her situation out of her mind _after all it could have been a false positive, happens all the time; didn't it?_ She went about her normal routine but when she woke up nauseous for the third day in a row she knew she had to do something.

Willow walked in at the tail end of what she thought was a serious a conversation, Buffy was having, on the phone.

"Okay 10 a.m. tomorrow, not a problem. Good-bye" Buffy hung up the phone.

"What's happening at 10 a.m.?" Willow asked.

"Oh nothing, just ..." Buffy knew she would have to tell everyone sooner or later; after all this wasn't something she would be able to hide. She just didn't want to say anything yet. Picking up a light sweater and her books she headed for, the door. "Nothing ... Well, I've got History see ya."

"Sure Buff, see ya."

In class Buffy couldn't focus, her mind kept wandering to what the others might say about her situation, which then led to what her father would say. Though to be honest she really didn't care what he would say. When her mom passed she made every effort to get in touch with him. He never returned a single call she made. At least her mother had provided for her even in death. There was a hefty life insurance policy that Buffy used to pay off the mortgage with enough left over for college and if budgeted right maybe even a couple of years after that.

Though now she would have a little 'someone' to provide for. This would mean clothes, food, doctor bills, and who knows what other hidden costs are attached to, having and raising a child. She would have to get assistance for some of that stuff cause she didn't have a 'conventional job' ... what was she gonna do about the slaying. How did other Slayers handle this? _What am I going to tell Giles? He's going to be so disappointed in me_.

The class ended without her even realizing. The teacher noticed her sitting staring off into the distance.

"Ms. Summers the class is over." She said as she touched the young adults shoulder.

"What ... oh ... I'm sorry Mrs. Pearlman."

"You seemed very distant today, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No ... Its, okay, I'm fine."

Buffy brought her cafeteria tray over to where Willow and Xander were already sitting.

"Hey Xand what brings you to our side of Sunnydale" the blonde asked.

"What there are sides now? I thought this was one happy little community."

"It is just we're not use to seeing you here is all. No work today?"

"Boss was really happy with my work with the last project as a bonus he gave me a couple of days off; with pay. Wanted to see if you ladies would like to go out this evening ... say maybe the Bronze for old time sake."

"Tara and I are up for it; how about you Buffy?"

"Um sure, I'll check with Ri ..." Buffy began to weep, "... sorry guys I don't know what's come over me; I mean Riley's been gone for what now a month and a half."

'It's, okay Buff, we understand a break-up is never easy; especially if you expected him to be the 'one'." Willow's tone was soft, as she tried to calm her friend down.

"We can watch videos at my place instead?" Xander offered.

"No it's alright, I want to go."

"Good it's settled we'll meet at the Bronze say 9ish?"

"Sounds good Xan, it will give me a chance to make an early sweep before then I'll go out again after."

"Do have training tonight?"

"Nah, Giles is at the Espresso Pump tonight."

"Oh goodie we could go there after the Bronze." Excitement in Willow's voice

"Nope, he asked that we stay clear; makes him more nervous if we show up."

At the Bronze

The little group sat around the table listening to the new band. Buffy took a sip of her soda after telling them about the three newbie vamps she took care of before arriving. Xander arrived back at the table with a plate of fried chicken wings for the group to share. Everyone dug in except Buffy who wrinkled her nose at the smell; then she quickly put her hand to her mouth.

"Excuse me..." she ran to the ladies and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She hadn't felt this ill since she had the flu three years ago. _I can't be sick; what will it do to the baby?_

Willow entered the room to find Buffy rinsing her mouth.

"You okay?"

"Ya just, I don't know, maybe too much vamp dust tonight." she paused then continued, "Listen will you tell the others I decided to go home. I'm kinda beat."

"Sure Buff, I'll tell 'em." Willow watched as Buffy made her way out of the Bronze. _Something isn't right. I've gotta tell Giles._

Drs. Office

"Buffy Summers...? The nurse called."

Buffy stood and followed her into a small room where her weight, height, and blood pressure were taken. She was handed a cup and shown where the bathroom was; this is just to verify your suspicions the nurse told her. After Buffy did what was needed to be done, in the restroom, she was directed to another room; while waiting for the doctor she was given a medical history form, to fill out.

Looking over the form Buffy felt overwhelmed by the amount of information they wanted. Between the details of her monthly cycle, something she still had trouble disclosing to Giles, what she used for contraception, _well Duh I wouldn't be here if we had used something,_ any past pregnancies, _that's a no brainer,_ and allergies, _none that I know of._

The form went on to ask about any family history of congenital abnormalities or genetic diseases. Buffy began to weep as she thought _I could really use my mother's help right now._

Buffy changed into the hospital Johnny for the initial exam. While waiting on the exam table there was a light rapping on the door.

"Come in." Buffy said timidly.

Two women entered the room; the first was the nurse Buffy had met earlier the other introduced herself as Sarah Young CPM when Buffy looked at her quizzically she explained it stood for Certified Professional Midwife.

Before Sarah even started the exam she asked, "Buffy, it seems as though you're upset about something?"

"It's these questions, my mom passed away four months ago and well we never talked about this stuff. I guess we thought we'd have time later."

"That's all right, they all don't have to be answered right away; perhaps there's someone you can ask a sister? If not we'll just go with what you can provide and just monitor everything closely. How does that sound?"

Buffy nodded and began to feel at ease. Sarah looked the form over carefully.

"Our little test confirmed you are pregnant; so the first thing we'll do is determine your due date. Now we'll just count 40 weeks from the start of your last cycle ..." She used a calculator to figure out the date and told Buffy, "...November 30th."

Buffy gave a slight smile then it began to grow as she rubbed her abdomen; then fade again.

"Buffy, I know this can be an exciting and frightening time in your life. Is there anyone you can talk to about this; friends, family, the father perhaps?"

"No, um, I mean yes I have friends and family but the father is, is - well let's just say he's gone. I just haven't told anyone yet."

"Everything looks good, here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins and if the morning sickness doesn't subside call the office and we'll find something safe for you to take. Do you have any questions for me?"

"A prescription huh, Um, are they expensive? I don't have any insurance."

The mid-wife wrote a code number on the script. "Just take this to the campus pharmacy and you'll be all set. Don't forget to make your next appointment on your way out."

Back at the UC Sunnydale's cafeteria Willow saw Buffy sitting at a table the only thing on her tray were crackers and some cheese. She came over and sat down.

"Hey, I copied my notes from today's English class. Did everything go well with your not very important meeting this morning?"

"Huh, oh ya everything's good. Did you say something about English notes?"

"Ya, I did. Are you okay; you seem like you're a long way from here."

"I'm all right, just a little tired I guess. I'm gonna go rest before my next class."

"Okay," Willow watched as her best friend left. She felt there was something wrong but not sure what to do about it; then it hit her, duh, _call Giles_.

"I'm telling you Giles, Buffy doesn't look very well and it isn't just Riley miss age." Willow informed their ex-librarian on the other end of the line. "She's been throwing up for a couple of days now and when I do get her to go to the cafeteria she, only nibbles at cheese and crackers."

Can you get her to come over later this afternoon?

"Sure, she said she was gonna take a nap but I'll think of something. See you, Giles."

Later, Willow.

Willow followed Buffy down the stairs that led to the patio at Giles' apartment.

"Buffy, wait, slowdown."

"Will, you told me you haven't been able to get a hold of Giles all day. He wasn't at the Magic Box, his car is out front, with a cold engine, so that means he's in his apartment possibly hurt. I'm not waiting to find that Ethan has done something to him again."

"But Ethan's under interrogation by the initiative?"

"Yeah well the day after they took Ethan, Riley told me his guys never made it to Nevada. It took Rayne less than ten minutes to get away from them."

Buffy tried the doorknob to the apartment and found it, as usual, unlocked.

"Giles!" she yelled as she entered.

"Buffy, there is no need to shout I'm up here." came, a reply from the railing to the loft.

"Willow said she's been trying to get a hold of you all day; where have you been!"

Giles glared at Willow who in turn gave him a, 'I got her here' grin.

"Well, Giles is here; he's not hurt and um, well I've got homework so I guess, bye."

Willow quickly skipped out of the apartment leaving the two occupants to talk.

Buffy didn't even notice her friend leave; as she crossed her arms over her chest and kept staring at her Watcher.

"Well, I'm waiting."

He made his way down the stairs, "Well, you see I took this occasion to um, to organize some things and I-I became engrossed in what I was doing."

He knew it was a lame excuse but it was all he could come up with at the time. He saw Buffy physically relax and continued, "I have some grocery shopping to do would you care to join me. We can talk about my absent-mindedness over dinner."

Buffy smiled and thought _grocery shopping; why not ..._ "sure Giles I'll help you fill your shelves with all manner of inappropriate food choices."

Giles gave her a grin, "We'll see about that."

Buffy watched as Giles carefully chose the produce he wanted. He would smell or gently squeeze the different items. He bagged some apples, pears, mangos and some assorted vegetables for a salad. They continued to the area where they sold fresh fish.

He pointed to the tilapia fillets, "I would like two please."

"Tilapia ... do you even know what to do with tilapia, Giles"

"I was planning to make sushi, why?" he said sarcastically.

"What you trying to commit suicide ..."

"Oh yes death by fish ..."

The person behind the fish display, smiled as she wrapped the chosen fish in paper. After attaching the price sticker she handed the package to Giles.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you." he answered as he set it in the cart. To Buffy, "You will have to wait and see what I prepare but rest assured it will not be served raw."

Buffy gave a sigh of relief then pushed the cart as they continued their shopping. Giles would read every label before placing an item into the cart; occasionally Buffy would add to the items with her own choice. They rounded the corner and were now in the cereal aisle. Buffy grabbed a box of sugar coated flakes from the cereal shelf and put it in the cart. Giles removed the offending product.

"Giles! It says they're g-r-r-r-r-eat!"

"Buffy, this is, crap and will do more harm than good. You need to eat healthier foods."

She looked shocked at him, "How did you know?"

"Know what, it is loaded with processed flakes and sugar."

"Oh ya, of course they are."

She looked away not wanting to make eye contact and began pushing the cart down the aisle. Giles stared, watching her _Willow was right, something is off,_ he thought. He then took a few large strides to catch up.

After choosing cookie dough ice-cream for dessert they finished their shopping at the wines were he chose a Sauvignon Blanc to go with the dinner.

To be continued in Confirmation Part B


	3. Confirmation Part B

Confirmation Part B

Giles saw the mother was still occupied and relented taking the book from the little girl. Glancing at the cover he smiled and read the title.

The girl stood beside him as he began the book. "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day"

"You sound like the movie." She said.

"Movie ...?"

"Yeah, I watch all the time." She climbed onto his lap and back against him; putting her right thumb in her mouth as he continued to read.

Buffy looked over from her magazine and grinned at the scene. Willow will never believe this. She thought.

The mother finally got her baby to settle and now her attention went to her daughter. She smiled at her child and the older gentleman; the little girl had coerced into reading. The woman leaned toward Buffy, "it is very nice of your father to read to my daughter."

"Giles, he's not my father; he's ..."

Buffy paused for a moment, how to explain her relationship with Giles? He definitely wasn't a father to her, he was more than a friend; her mentor, yes but more than that. The pause lasted a little longer as she tried to work it out and the woman got the wrong impression.

"Oh well, he's seems very nice. My daughter isn't very trusting to strangers but just the way she has accepted him I'm sure he'll be a great father."

"Oh he's ..."

Buffy was interrupted by her name being called. Giles politely set the little girl to the floor.

"I must leave now. You keep working on learning your letters and you'll be reading this book and others in no time." Giles gave her a little pat on the head and followed Buffy.

On the way to the room they stopped at a scale to get Buffy's weight and then once in the room she was given a little cup.

"Again, I thought we did this last time."

"We need a sample at every visit to test for sugars and protein which if elevated could indicate something that needs to be addressed."

Buffy left the room to give her sample while Giles sat in the chair by the exam table. This was a room he never pictured himself in. There was a poster on the wall of the stages of pregnancy, the growth of the infant within the uterus; and the delivery. Looking away from the poster brought his vision to the stirrups on the table. Good Lord, what am I doing here?

Buffy returned and climbed up on the table.

"Are, are you sure y-you want m-me here?" he said as he cleaned his glasses. He hadn't stuttered this much in a long time.

"Yes, I do. What's wrong?"

"Well if, if you're t-to be ex-examined," his cheeks flushed a little' and he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Not to worry, Sarah said I wouldn't need that close an exam this time around."

There was a rap on the door.

"Come in." Buffy said.

A woman entered carrying a thin file. "How are you today, Buffy?" then she noticed the older man in the room, "Is this your father?"

"No this is my … this is Giles, Giles this is Sarah, my CPM"

They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"Everything is looking fine. Shall we try to hear a heartbeat; you're right on the threshold of being able to hear."

Buffy gave a smile; then said, "Ya, that would be neat."

"Alright lie back."

Sarah lowered Buffy's pants to expose her lower abdomen, just above her pubic bone. Giles, for lack of anywhere else to look; looked into Buffy's eyes and gave her his shy grin. Sarah began by squirting some get onto her exposed belly then placing the transducer on the midline of Buffy's abdomen and aimed it downward behind her pubic bone. Slowly Sarah angled the probe in search of the fetal heart rate.

"There it is. Sarah said as a faint steady whoosh sound was heard coming from the device. Buffy's face lit with a smile as she heard the heartbeat of her growing child. She glanced from the mid-wife to Giles and saw a look of astonishment and something else there.

"That ... that is truly amazing; thank you for allowing me to be here." He gave Buffy's hand a little squeeze.

"Sounds very strong," Sarah wiped the goop from where she had placed the probe; then wiped the device setting it on the counter. "If you don't have any questions for me; I guess I'll see you again in a month."

Buffy and Giles left the office; both couldn't stop smiling at the thought of what they had heard. It was all real to Buffy now. There was a precious life growing within her. She was determined now; there was nothing that would stop her from protecting this child.

To be continued in New Things


	4. New Things

Chapter 3 – New Things

Buffy's room looked like a tornado had hit. There were clothes strewn about everywhere. She finally found a dress that was a looser fit for later; when she went out. For now she put on the largest pair of sweat pants she could find and a t-shirt with daisies. Time to do a little shopping I guess. She frowned as she thought about the expense.

On her way down to the kitchen, to get some breakfast, her door bell rang. Who can that be? Upon opening the door she saw a delivery person with a medium sized box at his feet and a clipboard in his hand. After signing for the package the young man offered to carry it into the house for her. She stepped aside and allowed him entry. He set it on the couch; Buffy thanked the retreating delivery person as she saw him to the door. She went back to the living room and peeled the envelope, that was taped to the outside of the box, off and opened it. Inside she found a type written card; it read:

[Please accept this gift as an apology for the inconvenience

my growing self has caused you; by outgrowing your clothes.

See you in about fourteen more weeks.

Love, Little Summers]

Buffy opened the box to find several shirts, dresses and pairs of pants, with the elastic in the front for growing mommy tummies; all in varying sizes. The clothes were vibrant and as in style as they possibly could be for maternity clothes. She wondered who could have sent them when she noticed another card taped at the bottom of the box. This one had a cute little bunny on the cover. Inside was a handwritten note:

[I didn't know what size for … the other garments you need;

I'll leave them for you to choose.]

She knew who sent the note by the style it was written in and she gave a little laugh; almost hearing the stutter associated with the words and imagining Giles trying to buy her undergarments. She took her gifts up to her room and put them away. Thinking how she would pay him back for his kind generosity.

She was getting some light house work done when the room began to spin. She made it to the living room and sat heavily on the sofa. Leaning back she rested her head against the cushion and closed her eyes. Whoa, where did that come from? She wondered.

After sitting for a while she began to panic. She still felt dizzy and she hadn't felt the baby move for quite a while; in fact she couldn't remember feeling her move all morning.

She picked up the phone that was next to the couch and dialed the Magic Box number. "Giles, I need Giles." She said into the mouthpiece when Anya answered.

It's Buffy, she sounds upset. Anya's voice carried over the line, You don't have to grab.

Buffy, what's wrong? Giles' nervous tone not hard to miss.

Just her watcher's voice calmed her. "I think there's wrong I can't … haven't felt her move today." They had taken to using the pronoun her when talking about the baby.

Are you in any pain?

"No just dizzy."

Have you called Sarah?

"No, I thought of you first."

Alright, I'm on my way but call Sarah's office in the mean time.

"Okay." Buffy heard the click of the disconnect and dialed the OBGYN's office.

Giles and Buffy waited patiently … well Buffy was sitting quietly; while Giles paced back and forth in the small room they were shown to. "Why hasn't anyone been in yet?"

"Giles if it were really an emergency I think they'd be here in a heartbeat. Sarah said sometimes the baby sleeps at weird times and that may be what she's doing now."

"Yes but all day …?"

"Giles please sit. You're making me nervous just watching you."

He pulled a chair up next to her bed and took her right hand into his left. "I'm sorry, luv." The word came out so naturally he didn't bother to draw attention to it.

Sarah's assistant, Kathy came in. "I hear someone's little one is playing possum. Would you mind lifting your shirt?" she asked as she lowered the sweat pants Buffy had on. She squirted a clear gel onto Buffy's abdomen then attached a flat paddle using a Velcro strap the paddle was positioned in the optimal spot. The machine that the paddle was attached to began to make the now familiar sound of the baby's heart as the Doppler picked it up.

Both Giles and Buffy smiled and gave the hand they were holding a squeeze. Kathy handed Buffy a pen type of device. "When you feel your baby move I want you to press the button at the top."

"Alright."

"Okay I need to know what you have done since you woke this morning."

"Showered, tried on every outfit I have in my closet, finally found something that fit. Answered the door, it was a delivery guy." She tugged on Giles' hand, "Thank you by the way." Then she continued to recount her day.

Buffy's recount of the events were recorded and when Sarah entered the room she looked over the notes. "Buffy when was the last time you ate?"

"Um … I had a bagel for breakfast at nine."

Giles looked as his watch just as Sarah asked, "Is there some reason you haven't had lunch it is one in the afternoon?"

"No, just haven't felt hungry."

Sarah made a motion to her assistant who knew exactly what Sarah wanted. "Okay, one thing you have to do whether you feel like it or not is eat." Kathy returned with a bottle of apple juice. "Drink this."

After about thirty minutes Buffy had no problems feeling her baby kick and squirm about. "Wow, she's mighty active now."

"I shouldn't wonder and with a diet the includes several small meals throughout the day you should continue to feel her activity."

"Rest assured this shant happen again." Giles piped in.

"Somehow I have a feeling it won't; take her out for a good lunch and we'll see you in two weeks."

"Good bye and thank you." Giles said to the departing midwife.

Kathy disconnected the Doppler and wiped all the gel off Buffy's abdomen. "Okay you are cleared for going home. I'm so glad things were fine for you."

"Thank you Kathy, bye." Buffy felt a little embarrassed as they left the practice. This all could have been avoided if she had just taken the time to eat something small as a snack but she was so focused of finding something to wear and getting the house straightened.

Giles took Buffy by the elbow and steered her to the sub shop across from the clinic. "Giles …"

"No argument, 'Little one' needs to eat." He ordered a twelve inch vegetable sub and two bottled waters. They sat at one of the many tables in the dining area. He gave half of the sub to Buffy and took a bite of the half he kept. Buffy nibbled but soon she had eaten half of her sandwich.

"Would you like to go shopping when we've finished or should I take you home?" Giles asked as he crumpled his sub wrapper.

"Actually, shopping sounds like a great idea. There are so many things I need to pick up like a crib, car-seat, changing table, diaper pail, disposable diapers …"

"You do realize we still have a few weeks before there will be a need for those things. I was thinking of your immediate need for other items of clothing."

"We…"

"Y-you caught that."

"Oh yeah, I did … I don't mind; after all you've been with me through it all." She paused a moment while she really looked at her watcher then added, "I know there's still some time but I'd like to get an idea as to what is out there for baby essentials"

"Then finish you sandwich and we'll be on our way."

So once again Giles was at the maternity store; only this time he stood around looking very sheepish as Buffy searched for the proper under garments. A sales woman came over to assist, and soon Buffy had several items chosen. As the items were being rung up Giles could see his Slayer was getting a case of sticker shock. When the total was determined he took out his credit card and handed it to the cashier.

"Giles, mom did leave me…"

"I know exactly what your mother left for you." Buffy gave him a perplexed expression. "J-Joyce wanted to know if Slayers were ever paid for their service by the council. I told her no. She asked for my assistance in setting up the different accounts. To do that I needed to know the amounts of deposits."

"Oh," she leaned her head against his arm, "Thank you for the clothes."

"You're welcome."

They walked along the concourse of the mall for a bit looking at the items on display in the various store windows. "Can we go to the furniture store now?"

Giles nodded and they left the mall proper.

They spent a good hour looking at all the different types of cribs, changing tables and dressers and the combination sets that were available. Buffy must have answered the question "So, when are you do?" and "Are you having a boy or a girl?" at least a dozen times. Giles could see she was getting tired and escorted her to the exit.

"But I haven't decided…"

He held several different brochures before her, "And you can look to your heart's content in the comfort of your own home … with your feet up."

"But…"

"But what Buffy. You've been on the go all day, you need to take time for yourself and relax."

"I know, it's just … when I get home it - it's, quiet and well … boring."

"Would you like me to keep you company for a while?"

"Could you."

"It is certainly with in my capabilities." He gave her a smirk knowing his literal use of could and would drove her crazy sometimes.

Buffy punch his arm feebly, "Smart ass."

He saw Buffy's body posture go on alert when he pulled up in front of her home. Reaching into his glove compartment he pulled out a large wooden cross and two stakes handing one to her. "I'll get out first, please wait until I am on your side of the car before getting out. Then we will make a bee line for your door. Is it unlocked?" Buffy shook her head, "Damn, get your keys ready; I will cover you whilst you open the door."

Buffy did as he said and waited until he was on the same side of the car as she was then opened the car door. Instantly three vamps were rushing them. Giles positioned himself between the vamps and Buffy the large cross held in his outstretched right hand. He walked backward as Buffy advanced to the house.

"Slayer blood is so pungent and in rich supply. Should be enough for all of us." Said the closest vamp.

"Yeah, and I bet Watcher's are too bad either." Said another.

"Well, you shan't be finding out tonight." Giles stood his ground as Buffy unlocked the door they both tumbled in.

"We'll be waiting…" Giles closed the door before the vamp could finish his sentence.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but you are not leaving here tonight." Buffy answered.

"We'll see."

"No we'll see about it. They are gonna wait it out until one of us leave plus it wouldn't surprise me if one of 'em goes to get friends. Please promise me you'll stay here tonight."

Because he could hear the concern in her voice he agreed to stay. Taking her by the arm he led her to the living room. "You have a seat on the couch and relax. Suffice it to say we will not order in, as the delivery person would be in serious peril. I will see what you have available in the kitchen to make for dinner why don't you call Willow and Xander let them know the situation here and not to come over tonight."

Giles left the room as Buffy made the phone calls reassuring her friends that she was fine, the baby was fine and Giles was living up to his destiny and watching her closely. Then she settled back into the couch and was soon asleep. Mean while Giles found the ingredients to make Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo; soon everything was simmering nicely.

While clearing the counter to get it ready to set he found Buffy's prenatal vitamins in a dispenser. She must have set them out this morning but forgot to take them. He shook his head, filled a glass with water and brought the vitamins and glass to where Buffy was still napping on the sofa. He set the items on the coffee table then went back to the kitchen; to finish preparing the supper.

Buffy woke and winced in pain. Her Back had gone into spasm from the position she slept in. She tried to straighten out, "Ow!"

Giles ran into the room, "Buffy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, 'Little one' decided to kick me really hard. She's making up for lost time, I think. Plus, I kind of slept in a bad position and now my back is all stiff."

"Here let me." Giles positioned himself to the side of her and gently messaged her neck and across her shoulders. "Hmmm, you are tight. How about after dinner I give you a proper message?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes, I am capable of it."

"No, what I meant was you know how?"

"It is one of the required lessons as a Watcher. In this way, if the Slayer needed a message they would know how to give one."

"And you held back this tidbit of information … why?"

"Um … well there was, A-angel then o-other interests of yours and, and …"

"Don't worry you're off the hook; as long as you do me tonight." She didn't think she had ever seen her Watcher blush as quickly or as deeply as he did at that moment. "Um … I mean … Hey is dinner ready?"

Giles helped her off the couch but wouldn't meet her eyes. "Giles, it was just a verbal error okay, please don't go all quiet on me."

After dishing her some of the pasta, he cleared his throat and nudged some Lamaze class literature toward her, "So when d-do these begin?"

"Actually I called Sarah's office last week and I should have set this up weeks ago." He looked over his glasses at her disapprovingly, "But it's all good. They have afternoon classes on Wednesdays. First one is next week."

"Isn't Willow and Tara going away for a week some sort of Wiccan retreat?"

"Yeah, they are. The pamphlets say I should have someone I really trust and well … I'd really like it if you would be my partner … Lamaze partner."

"M-me?" Giles pointed his left index finger toward himself.

Buffy was looking at her dinner, pushing it around with her fork. "Yes you, silly. Think about it, who knows me better than anyone else, who has been with me through all of this," she raised her eyes to meet his, "Who is the one person I trust with my life? … Of course it's you."

How could he say no, to that.

To be continued in Classes


	5. Classes

Chapter 4 - Classes

"Okay every one lets go around the room and introduce ourselves. I'll start; my name is Mary Carmichael and I have taught the Lamaze method for twenty years."

Introduction went around the room as the pregnant women and in this case their husbands introduced themselves and gave their due date and why they were there. Eventually it was Buffy's turn.

"Hello, I'm Buffy and I'm at twenty eight weeks and I just want to learn about what is going to happen and be prepared for it."

"And who is this gentlemen beside you?"

"Oh he's Gi … Ru …" Buffy looked over her shoulder and up at him. Using his first name sounded foreign to her; as if he were a stranger.

He could sense he unease, "Everyone calls me Giles."

"And brings you here?"

"B-because Buffy asked me and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her." the words tumbled out before he really took the time to think of what he was going to say. His cheeks became tinged with red.

"Alright this question is for everyone in the room. Who here has never held an infant?" She looked amongst the young people; not a hand went up. Then her eyes settled on the older gentleman, His left hand was raised tentatively.

The instructor stared for a moment in disbelief then said, "Giles, you've never held an infant?"

"No, never." He said a little shyly.

"That's okay, because toward the end of the classes we cover the proper way to pick up, hold and burp a baby and everyone will get a chance to practice with one of our state of the art computerized babies.

"Now what I'd like to cover in today's class is women's anatomy and how the fetus develops." Mrs. Carmichael went over to an easel that had a flip chart on it and turned the top page over. "Here we have…"

When the class was over the people milled about getting to know each other. Swapping stories about how long they have been married and how they told their spouse about the pregnancy.

Giles stood slightly behind Buffy, feeling a little out of place but knowing she needed to be around others who were in the same situation.

"Giles and I have known each other for about," she glanced back toward him, "what four years now?" he nodded and she turned back toward the group. "And as far as telling him … well, I wasn't going to but I kind of got sick at his place and he was so concerned I had to tell him I wasn't ill."

The conversation moved on to naming the babies. Several were going to name the baby after the father if it was a boy and if a girl; a combination of their mother's names. "What about you Buffy? What names have you chosen?"

"I-I really haven't given it much thought." Looking toward Giles again she asked, "What do you think?"

He removed his glasses and began to polish them, "It, it really isn't up to me, Buffy."

"I know but suggestions are always appreciated." She noticed he was just about at the end of his patience with all the small talk. "We can talk about it later; I'd really like to get something to eat right now."

They said their good-byes to the group and headed out the door.

As he got in to the car he asked "Would you like dinner out or shall we go to the grocers."

"How about the best of both worlds." He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "We'll pick up some Chinese food on the way home."

"Sound like an excellent idea."

As they waited for their order Buffy asked, "You've really, never held an infant before?"

"No, Buffy I haven't." Giles could tell she wanted to ask him more about it so to avoid it he asked her, "When was the last time you held a baby?"

"From the age of thirteen until about six months before Merrick found me I used to babysit. I went through the babysitters course through the Red Cross and everything."

"Oh then you'll be well prepared for when the baby arrives."

"I guess."

There order was ready and soon they were back on their way to Revello Dr.

After a couple of weeks of going to classes with Buffy, Giles now knew more about the internal workings of a woman then he really wanted to know. Today the instructor had a surprise for the class. "Alright everyone get into a relaxed position as we watch a video."

Buffy had found the most comfortable position was sitting between Giles legs and leaning back against him; with his arms around her. Giles found this arrangement to be a little too intimate around strangers but when Buffy moved into position he obliged.

The lights were dimmed for better viewing and the recording was started. The title appeared on the screen, "Your Child from Conception to Birth"; Giles' body instantly became ridged. Buffy tried to ease his tension by stroking his arms. The video began with a couple, discretely making love. Then an animation of sperm swimming toward the egg. Buffy didn't have to see her Watcher's face to know he was blushing she could feel the heat radiate off of him.

At different parts of the film sounds of agreement or snickering could be heard from the viewers. When they came to the part of the delivery the husband was as supportive as he could be as the pain of delivery increased for the mom to be. The camera angle shifted to the actual delivery of the baby and Giles leaned his forehead against the back Buffy's head.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"Y-yes." He answered then sighed, "I have no need to see the pain you will be in or the desire to see someone else's child being born. It is an experience I only wish to share with you." He placed a tender kiss to her temple.

As the credits were rolling Mary pressed stop and turned off the machine. "So, I'm sure there are a lot of questions; who'd like to go first?"

The questions ranged from should a woman have no medication during the birth to some needing a c-section. Mary told them what is best for one woman is not always best for another; everyone has their own pain tolerance. Then the discussion went on to different birthing positions; traditional, flat on the back, squatting or water births.

The end of this class couldn't come soon enough for Giles though Buffy was absorbing all the information, like a sponge. The class ended and as had become their tradition now; on their way to Buffy's home they stopped for Chinese take away.

Giles woke with a start; he rubbed at his eyes as he heard again what had woken him. It was Buffy and she was calling out to him in a scared sort of voice. If there had been a video recording his movement, it would prove that time and space could be warped; he was at her doorway in no time.

"Giles, I need help!"

"What, what is it?"

"I think … I'm losing the baby?"

To be continued in Ready or Not


	6. Ready or Not

Warning: Bumping this chapter to FRM as it deals with the possible loss of an unborn child and some readers may find it difficult to read. Please I don't mean to offend or make light of a very delicate subject.

Chapter 5 – Ready or Not

"What's …?"

Buffy moved the covers from over her and he could see a bright red splotch spreading on the bottom sheet.

"Giles, I'm scared. What did I do wrong?" she pulled her legs in and rubbed at her abdomen as a cramping pain hit her. "Oh God!" she cried out.

He knelt by the bed, "Shhh, luv…" he held her through another wave of pain, "You didn't do anything wrong. I'll take you to hospital and they will help us solve this."

"But how with the vamps right outside waiting for us." Tears were falling freely as she felt more blood begin to seep from her body.

Giles' fought to keep his fear for Buffy hidden. "Leave that to me. You must stay here until I come back. Don't move; promise me."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Just trust me and promise you'll stay here." Buffy nodded. Giles leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back as quickly as I can."

All Buffy could do was lie there and listen to the sounds Giles made as he searched through the weapon's chest they had in the living room then the opening of the front door. Straining she heard the cacophony of a fierce battle then the roar of a car's engine.

A part of Giles knew he had to act fast. He took all the bottles of holy water he and Buffy had and poured them into a pot. Taking one of his t-shirts he soaked it in the pan of water while he took every available stake and attached them in some way to his person. Once that was done he took the t-shirt and slipped it on. Grabbing the repeating crossbow, Xander had help to build but hadn't tested yet, and went out through the front door.

The first four vamps found the pointy end of the crossbow bolts; unfortunately that was all the weapon could hold so he drew the stake that was tucked at his waist, in the back; quickly dusting any that tried to get near. One vamp was lucky enough to grab him by the shirt sleeve but soon found the burning sting of holy water to be too much and let go; he was dusted next. He was on a mission and nothing was going to get in his way.

Giles made it to the jeep and drove it into the garage; having opened the door before heading out to face the vampires. One vamp tried to enter through the garage but found the no invite barrier in place. Giles left the jeep running and went into the house to retrieve Buffy.

"Okay let's go. The two door tramp is too open so I've moved the jeep into the garage; the no invite barrier works there as well."

Giles stopped the jeep at the entrance to the Emergency Room. He saw a wheelchair just inside and grabbed it then assisted Buffy into it. He wheeled her inside, "I need help now!"

Several orderlies and nurses arrived to see what this man was shouting about and they were whisked to an exam room immediately. An IV was started and samples were taken then it felt like an eternity before a doctor entered.

"What's your name and how far along are you?" he asked.

Buffy tried to answer but she was in too much pain and groggy from blood loss. "Buffy S-Summers; she's thirty weeks." Giles provided.

"And you are?"

"Her partner." Giles answered quickly.

The doctor did a quick double take then said, "All right, you need to stay back so we can help her. What happened?"

"I woke, she called out … there - there was blood and …"

"I need a type match and a portable ultrasound." The doctor instructed the attending nurse. "Who is her physician?"

"Um … Mary Carmichael … no, I, I mean Sarah Young; a mid-wife."

"We know her; has she been notified?"

"No, I-I just…"

"It's alright, we'll call her." A machine was wheeled into the room and Giles watched the doctor performed the ultrasound as another attendant hung a bag of blood and started the transfusion.

All Giles could do was stand by and watch the flurry of activity going on; suddenly he was hit with an overwhelming fear for his Slayer … no she is more than that. He thought. He sat hard in the chair that was positioned a short distance from the bed and stared into space.

"Sir," the doctor tried to get his attention, he touched Giles' shoulder which brought the Watcher around. "Sir, Buffy has lost a lot of blood and after the ultrasound I believe the cause is placental abruption."

When Giles looked perplexed at him the doctor explained, "A placental abruption is when the placenta peels away from the inner wall of the uterus before delivery; either partially or completely. This can deprive the baby of oxygen and nutrients and cause heavy bleeding in the mother. We are preparing her for an emergency c-section. Someone will be in for you to sign the papers."

"Can, can I be with her during the s-sur…?"

"No you won't be able to; we have to use general anesthesia."

"I-I see then may I stay with her until you take her to the operating theater?"

"Yes, of course. We'll be back in a moment." The doctor and everyone else left the two alone.

Giles stood and walked the short distance to the bed. He took her hand with his right and kissed it tenderly. Using the fingers of this left hand he gently swept back her bangs. He leaned close to her ear, "Buffy, luv … you've got to get through this, there's something I need to …"

The door opened and the nurse with two orderlies stepped in, "It's time."

Giles placed a tender kiss to Buffy's cheek then stepped back. She was rolled out of the room and he was handed some paperwork with red X's marking where his signature needed to be. After signing the forms and before he was led to the waiting area; he was fitted with a hospital ID bracelet. Too stunned with concern for Buffy, he didn't question it. Once in the waiting area he placed a call to Willow saying that Buffy had just gone into surgery and he thought she would want to know.

Willow was disturbed by the flat tones of Giles' voice. She called Xander to fill him in on what was going on; at least the information she had. Tara and Willow made arrangements to meet Xander and Anya at the hospital so they could lend support to Giles.

"Giles, what happened?" Willow asked as she sat next to him.

He brought his hands up to his face and tried to rubbed out the tension. "It, it's a complication f-from the pregnancy." He was quickly on his feet and pacing about the room. "Why haven't they come to tell me anything?"

"How long has it been?" Xander asked.

"Too Bloody long." Giles drew in a deep breath then let it out slowly. When next he spoke his words were a little less sharp. "Over an hour ago. From my research she should have been out by now."

"Research … you did research?"

"Yes Xander, as part of preparing for the baby's delivery…"

"You? Buffy asked you to be in the room with her?" Willow didn't mean to but she sounded hurt.

Giles glared at her and began to clench and unclench his hands as he resumed pacing.

"Why wouldn't Buffy want him there?" Anya said. "In recent years the woman has always wanted the person they loved to be in the delivery room."

Xander stared at his girlfriend, "What?"

"Oh come on hasn't anyone noticed. Buffy spends every available minute with Giles and he's been sleeping at her home for a month now. I'm surprised he hasn't move in with her."

Willow looked toward Tara for confirmation; who nodded in agreement with Anya.

Xander glanced in Giles' direction to see what he would say about Anya's revelation but the man's expression was unreadable. "Giles is just making sure she eats right and that she's protected. After all the vamps have been making her home ground zero for the past four weeks."

As another hour passed Xander had a vision of Giles putting his fist through a wall; as he did after Joyce died. He wanted to help diffuse the ticking time bomb that was the older man but couldn't think of a way that wouldn't result in his imminent death.

Giles didn't see the doctor as he entered the waiting area but the others did. The surgeon approached their friend. Xander, fearing for the doctor's safety, stood and went to Giles' side quickly; in case the news wasn't good.

As doctor approached, Giles caught the movement in the window and spun on his heels. He stared waiting for the news. "Buffy is in recovery. She'll be in the ICU for the night at least, possibly two days. There was a lot of damage and we had to perform a hysterectomy. Baring any complications she should make a full recovery."

"A-a-and the baby?"

"Congratulations it's a girl, she is in the NICU. She is holding her own. Being ten weeks early her weight is very low; she weighs 3lbs and is 15 and a half inches long. She is currently on a warmer bed to help regulate her temperature. Later we will move her to an incubator. She is on a ventilator. We have several sensors attached to her for monitoring oxygen saturation, temperature, ECG and blood pressure; an IV catheter for fluids and nutrients, and an IV pump for any medication she may need."

"May, may I see Buffy."

"As soon as she is moved to the ICU I'll have a nurse bring you to her."

"She, she's very fearful of hospitals, may I be with her now before she wakes."

"Yeah, I think it may even be noted in her file." Xander said. "Last time we had to bring her here she freaked out big time. Probably not what you want from someone coming out of major surgery." Xander added.

"All right but only you." The doctor acquiesced.

Giles promised to call everyone later with more news and followed the doctor to the recovery room.

There were so many tubes and wires attached and she appeared so pale. It reminded him of when Angel had nearly drained her. Giles wasn't sure if he should touch her.

"Now she won't be awake for long, this is only to rouse her from the anesthesia. You can hold her hand."

Giles sandwiched her right hand in his. "Buffy, the doctors want you to wake."

There was no response. "Buffy, luv …"

"No, I don't want to get up mom."

"I'm not your mum and you don't have to get up just open your eyes for a moment." Slowly her eyes opened, "That's it luv."

The surroundings came into focus. "I'm in the hospital … I want to go home. Giles please take me home."

"Oh Buffy how I wish I could but you just came out of surgery. You need to stay for a little bit."

"Will you stay with me?"

Giles looked toward the doctor who nodded approval, "Yes, I'll be here."

"All right." Then her eyes closed and she was asleep again.

Giles looked toward the doctor again, "She's all right, like I said we just wanted her to wake after the surgery. Now, she'll sleep for about eight hours or so."

"I can be with her though, in the ICU."

"I thought you might want to visit your little girl?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your baby in the NICU; would you like to go visit her?"

Giles thought, if I say she's not my child odds are I won't be able to see her and I so want to, "Yes, yes of course."

Before Giles was even allowed in the NICU one of the staff members check his ID bracelet that was around his right wrist. Then he was brought over to a washing station; here he used the antibacterial soap provided and scrubbed his hands and halfway up his arms. Once dry he was brought over to where Buffy's daughter was lying on a warming tray. He wasn't prepared for how tiny she actually was. Reaching out a tentative finger he stroked her hand.

"Well, here you are 'Little one'. It's so nice to see what you look like; you are absolutely gorgeous. Your mum would be here but she's sleeping at the moment."

One of the nursing staff came over to him. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I-I …"

"It's all right, I'll help you and it is actually very beneficial for the infant." Giles nodded.

She indicated the reclining chair that was next to the baby's bed. Giles sat and held out his arms. "Actually we're going to do this kangaroo style; just a minute. She found and handed a dressing gown to him. I need you to remove your t-shirt and put this on." With a slight feeling of embarrassment he did as she said. "Now lean back," she gently lifted the baby from the warming try then placed her on Giles' bare chest. "Place one hand under her bum and the other on her back." She helped to position his hands so he supported the infant's head. She took a receiving blanket and laid it over his hands and the baby; tucking it around his arms.

The baby snuggled into his chest. "Remember she has been listening to your voice while in the womb so feel free to talk to her; she'll recognize it. Oh by the way, have you chosen a name for her yet?"

"No, not yet." The baby wriggled in his hands.

"All right. I'll be right over there if you need anything." She indicated another infant in the room.

The feel of the tiny life in his hands set Giles emotions on edge. Suddenly an old lullaby came to him and he began to sing to her.

Hush-a-by, don't you cry,

Go to sleep, little baby.

And when you wake, you shall have cake,

And all the pretty little ponies.

Paint and bay, Sorrel and gray,

All the pretty little ponies.

So hush-a-by, don't you cry,

Go to sleep, little baby.

He struggled with the last two verses as he felt a tightness in this throat and tears of joy fell freely down his cheeks. He never knew he could feel this way over a little person. Babies were cute, squirmy beings meant for others to tend. He never really had a desire for children until now. What a miracle you are.

The nurse returned, "I'm sorry but it is time to feed and run tests but you can come back anytime to hold her; just see one of us and we'll help you."

Giles time with Buffy's daughter was all too short but he relinquished his hold on the infant and left to place calls to Willow and Xander. He informed them that both Buffy and the baby were doing well. He asked if Anya would tend to the Magic Box business while he stayed with Buffy. There was no complaint from the former vengeance demon.

A nurse escorted Giles to the ICU where he took up his vigilance. After all a vampire wouldn't need an invite into a hospital room; Buffy was more vulnerable now than ever.

To be continued in Mother and Child


	7. Mother and Child

Chapter 6 – Mother and Child

Giles was sitting with Buffy gently caressing the back of her hand as she slept. "'Little one' is so beautiful, Buffy. Ten perfect little toes on feet no larger than my thumb. The fingers on her hands seem long; I'll teach her to play the piano if you'd like. Of course this means we'll need to buy a piano."

He ran his left hand through his hair. He was exhausted; he hadn't slept since yesterday and even then it was only a couple of hours before Buffy had woken him. A nurse came into change the blood bag and check her machines and saw the condition of the man sitting by the patient's side.

"Miss Summers is going to be asleep for long while; why don't you go home get some rest yourself then later."

"I told her I'd stay with her."

"Believe me she won't be waking for at least four to six hours."

Giles contemplated his options, he could have Willow or Xander bring him some clothes or go home change and be back before Buffy woke. He opted for the latter; kissing Buffy's forehead he whispered, "I'll be back soon, luv."

Giles returned after showering, shaving; he had a bunch of daisies in his right hand and as he entered Buffy's room he stopped dead in his tracks. There was someone cleaning the floor of what looked to be a lot of blood; Buffy was nowhere in sight.

He turned ghostly pale as the flowers dropped from his hand. The maintenance person caught the movement out of the corner of his eye then saw a man standing and staring. He rushed over to Giles and made him sit before then called for the on duty nurse.

The nurse came in and crouched beside the semi-catatonic man. She went on to explain there was a problem and Buffy had been brought back to the OR; the doctor would explain it all when he was finished. She led Giles to the operating room waiting area. "Would you like me to get you anything, coffee or tea perhaps?" Giles shook his head in response; he was too numb to respond verbally.

She was resting comfortably when I left. I was only gone a couple of hours. It isn't evening so I don't believe it was vampires. Giles' analytical brain tried to sort out what had happened but he didn't have all the necessary information.

At least before, he knew what was going on; Buffy was having complications and they needed to deliver the baby but this time, no one was telling him why or even what time she had gone back to surgery. He was on his feet and pacing before fifteen minutes passed.

He knew he needed to calm his growing anger and frustration; recovering from a broken hand because he put it through a wall would not be helpful to Buffy or the baby. The baby … he left the waiting area and headed to the NICU.

After the cursory ID check and hand sanitizing he went over to where the little one was. He breathed a sigh of relief. She looked good; all nice and pink.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Giles shook his head, "She can sense tension from the person holding her, yes?"

"That's right."

"Her mum is back in s-surgery and I don't know why … I just, needed to see …" he swallowed the lump in his throat that he couldn't seem to get rid of. "I do not wish to cause her undue stress … I just felt I need to check on her."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your wife. I can leave word at the OR desk that you're down here if you'd like; for when she comes out of surgery?"

"Th-thank you." Giles sat in the reclining chair; using his index finger of his left hand he gently stroked the baby's hand. In all his years the only thing that had quelled the amount of anger and frustration he now held was to go and beat the hell out of something or more likely someone. But just being in the baby's presence, knowing that kind of behavior would be detrimental to her was having a calming effect. He removed his watch and placed it in his pocket he then positioned his chair so he couldn't see the clock in the room.

Giles lost all track of time. Eventually he was calm enough to where he felt comfortable holding the baby without sending out 'tension vibes'. The nurse set her, cradled in his arms. "You can hold her while I feed her. This way you can learn how it is done."

Giles plied his trade and watched intently asking questions as the feeding went along. This helped to distract him from what was going on with Buffy. The nurse was just putting away the items used for feeding when a call came into the NICU. She approached Giles cautiously, "I think we should put …?"

"Aria." He blurted.

"What a very pretty name. Well, it is time for Aria to go back to bed and that was the OR they asked that I send you up there."

Giles laid the bundle in his arms down. "Buffy, how – how is she?"

"All they said was they had news and to send you up there."

Giles arrived at the OR nurses station. "Buffy Summers, how is she?"

"Have a seat in the waiting area and I'll let the doctor know you're here."

Reluctantly Giles did as told but after five minutes he was pacing around the room. He was finding it very difficult to keep Ripper from appearing and beating people for the information he wanted. When the doctor finally appeared Giles' glare made him take a couple of steps back.

"Buffy is out of surgery and is again, in ICU."

"What … happened? She was fine when I left and I was only gone two hours?"

"Please take a seat."

"No, just tell me."

"There was a complication … She went into cardiac arrest after you left. With ultrasound we saw she was hemorrhaging internally. We brought her up to the OR where she arrested again. We found the bleeds, cauterized them and while suturing she arrested once more. As I said she is resting comfortably in the ICU at this time."

It took all of Giles energy to contain his frustration, "Where?"

"Follow me."

Giles barely recognized the person lying in the bed before him. Buffy seemed so small and frail. He approached the bed, found a spot that wasn't covered with hospital tubing; it happened to be her right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss to her forehead. Tears of frustration, anger, relief and fear fell silently down his cheeks as he thought about what could have happened.

He wasn't sure he could endure a life without Buffy and now there was Aria to think about. "I hope you like the name Aria, luv; cause you daughter has put a song in my heart that can never be replaced. You have to get better, I-I can't do this without you."

Placing his head on the corner of her bed he fell it to a deep sleep. A sleep that incorporated the machine noise and then doctors saying there was nothing they could do. Then he was accused of fraud for misleading everyone into thinking he was the baby's father and she was taken from his arms and handed to some unseen man. This man cooed "Shhh, daddy's got you now."

Giles was startled awake by fingers, at the back of his head, running through his hair. "Oh, Buffy …" he gave her a hug, "…you're awake."

"Hey Giles, been here all night?"

He glanced at the clock in the room, it had been ten hours since he entered her room. "What, oh yes, I suppose I have."

"I feel really tired. What meds do they have me on anyway?"

"I-I'm not sure. How are you feeling, besides tired that is."

"Well," she went to rub her pregnant belly, "My baby … where's…"

Giles set his hands gently onto her shoulders to prevent her from getting up. "Buffy," she still struggled, "Buffy, Aria is in the NICU. She's …"

She settled back into the bed, "Aria?"

"Well, they … they asked and um … it was the first name that came to mind." He gave her a shy grin, "You can change it if you like. It isn't on her birth certificate." He hastily added.

"Aria … Aria Summers, I like it but it needs a middle name."

"H-how about Joyce."

"Aria Joyce Summers … its perfect. How did you ever come up with such an unusual but pretty name?"

"When I went to visit her, then staff asked me what her name was and I knew you hadn't chosen one yet. She is so precious and gorgeous and … so like a soft lilting melody."

The doctor entered breaking the heartfelt sentimentality that hung in the air. "Okay, Buffy it is time for me to earn my keep and examine you."

"I'll just …" Giles went to leave the room, "How long will you be."

"Shouldn't be more than a ten fifteen minutes. You could stay if you'd like."

"No, that's all right, I just take this opportunity to get something to eat. I'll be back, Buffy."

Giles left, to leave the doctor to his patient. "He is a strange one. I've never seen a husband more …"

"Excuse me? Giles isn't my … I'm not married."

"He obviously loves you very much. If he isn't with you he's with his daughter down in the NICU."

"Giles isn't the father."

"He said he was your partner?"

"For my Lamaze classes."

"Oh, just a moment please." The doctor picked up the phone in her room placing a call to the NICU. "Yes revoke ID tag 622347S." He set the phone back into the cradle then continued his exam of his patient.

When he had completed his assessment he was amazed at her recuperative progress. "Well, Miss Summers I'll be transferring you to a room today; you are too well to stay in the ICU. I'll have the desk nurse make the arrangements."

"Can I see my daughter first?"

"I don't see why not. Let me contact someone to bring you down."

As Buffy and the nurse, who was bringing her down to the NICU approached they could hear a commotion and Buffy recognized one of the voices.

"I don't understand I have been in and out of this UNIT more than a dozen times."

"And I'm telling you sir you no longer have access. I don't know why but your wrist ID is not longer valid."

Giles was about to lunge at the security officer when Buffy yelled, "Giles! Stop!" Giles ended his attack swiftly and set his hands in his pockets.

He approached the gurney she was lying on, "Buffy, you've finished with the doctor and obviously it must be good news as they've let you come here."

"What's going on?"

"They will not allow me in to see Aria. I wanted to tell her you woke and everything looked good."

"Can he come in with me?"

"The person manning the ID approval list was about to say yes when the security officer piped in. "No, the hospital is on alert at the moment and no one is allowed in or out of the NICU until it is resolved."

"What's the alert?" Buffy asked

The security officer stared at Giles then looked at Buffy, "I'm not at liberty to say. The doctor involved will be here in a moment."

Giles, deciding to use the time explained to Buffy what she was, about to encounter just passed the NICU doors. "There are machines beeping an blaring at odd intervals. First thing we'll do is wash to disinfect out hands and arms. Then when you see Arial remember all of the tubes, wires and so forth are for her benefit. If at any time you feel overwhelmed with it all lean on me for support."

The doctor arrived. "What is going on here?"

"You tell us, you're the one who called and revoked the ID and as a result we had to call in security which automatically puts the NICU in lock down."

"Oh, yes … It came to my attention that this man is not the baby's father and so, we must restrict his access as we would anyone else."

"What does that mean?"

Buffy could tell Giles was about to lose it, "Can he come in with me?" she asked the attendant.

"Yes, he can."

"Good," she turned to her Watcher, "Giles just come in with me for now and we'll sort this all out later."

Buffy's ID was scanned and she was allowed entry with Giles glaring back at the doctor and security guard as he followed her in. They stopped at the washing station then Giles directed Buffy to where Aria was lying in the open crib.

Buffy squeezed Giles hand as the emotions ran through her. "Buffy, please … my hand."

"Oh sorry."

He shook out the tenderness then boldly reached over to the babe and stroked his index finger over her leg. "She loves being held close to you chest. She'll snuggle right down. The feeling of holding her is, is indescribable."

The same nurse, who was there a few other times when Giles was, came over. "Wow, what a ruckus out there. You must be Buffy I've heard so much about you. I'm so glad you are finally able to meet your daughter. Would you like to hold her?"

"Oh yes." Without thinking Giles began to open Buffy's hospital gown front. "Giles!" she swatted his hands away.

"S-sorry, um … it's good for her to have skin to skin contact and I-I wasn't thinking. Sorry." He turned his back so she could facilitate the kangaroo hold."

"You can turn back now." He did and as he watched Buffy hold her daughter for the first time he felt the oncoming tears again. He dropped into teaching mode and explained what each of the different wires and tubes were for.

Buffy was only half listening as she reveled in the awe-inspiring feeling of motherhood. Then her brain went into overdrive. This little person is dependent on me to provide for her and keep her safe. But we live on a Hellmouth; there are vampires, demons, bad witches, former friends who are now evil sorcerers. The last was about Ethan and how he had turned Giles into a demon, just because.

What else could Giles be hiding that I don't know about that could put Aria in danger. "Giles we need to talk and I mean really talk." Her tone broached no argument.

"Of course, whenever you want but if it is about … our mutual profession … maybe we should table the discussion until we are somewhere more private."

To be continued in Home


	8. Home

Chapter 7 – Home

Four days later, Buffy was thinking some power was preventing them from the talk she wanted to have; every time they settled in for a serious discussion they were interrupted by one of the nursing staff or as in now Giles had been called away by Anya, to tend to some legality issue at the Magic Box. She decided to take this opportunity to visit Aria. Just as she was putting on her sneakers the doctor entered the room. He was surprised to see how much improved his patient was.

"I'd like to do a full diagnostic on you; make sure your heart wasn't damaged."

"My heart is way north of the baby making area why would I need that?"

"Mr. Giles didn't tell you?" he saw her perplexed look, "Of course why should he. As you know you had the emergency c-section. Well, you were hemorrhaging and we had no choice but to perform a hysterectomy."

Buffy sat on the bed, "You mean Aria …"

"Yes, she will be your only natural child. But there is more …" the doctor went on to explain the cardiac arrests and second surgery she had to go in for. "The last time your heart stopped it took us three minutes to get it going again. With that amount of time there is a possibility there is permanent damage."

"All right when would you like to test me?"

"Now, if you pass you'll be going home by this evening."

"Wow, this evening." Buffy was elated but also apprehensive. She didn't want to leave Aria yet.

Giles arrived at Buffy's room just as she was getting back from the test. "Hello Buffy," he said then kissed her temple.

Giles sure has been Mr. Affectionate lately. She thought. "Things all straightened out at the Magic Box?"

"Yes, there are times like these that I firmly believe lawyers are actually demons."

"Hey, we should research that theory." They both laughed at the prospect.

"Where you visiting Aria?" He asked.

"No, I just got back from a test."

"Test?" a flash of concern played over his eyes and she could hear it in his tone.

"Several actually to make sure no damage was done to my heart which by the way thanks for telling me I died … again."

"Buffy, I …"

"It's okay I forgive you." She said playfully. "The doctors coming by later with the results but I think I passed. Wanna go visit with me?"

"Need you ask?"

As they walked toward the elevators, Giles took Buffy's hand in his. She looked at him quizzically. "Would you rather I didn't?"

"No, I'm just not used to it is all."

At every visit Buffy had with Aria, Buffy would hold her for the entire time. Giles knew this was a wonderful bonding moment for her and her daughter but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He missed the private time he had with Aria during her first couple of days. There were times that he thought Buffy was intentionally keeping Aria from him but he figured it must be his imagination.

Aria was placed into Buffy's arms and she cradled Aria to her chest. Buffy spoke using soft tones, "Just wait till you are out of here. You'll get to meet your aunties, Willow, Tara and Anya also uncle Xander. They are wonderful people who will help to protect you. There are so many weird rules we have in our home but you'll get use to them."

Buffy tugged on Giles sleeve, "Look, look she's trying to look up at you."

Giles crouched to Aria's level, "Hello little one. How are you today?" Aria gave a small squeak. "Oh, really; you don't say."

"What, you understand her?"

"Of course, it's just another language." Giles said in all seriousness.

"Then what did she say?"

Giles thought a moment he could use this opportunity to say things to Buffy using Aria as his excuse. "She says your arms are like a warm blanket that she feels very safe in and that she hopes to grow to be as beautiful as you one day."

"All that with one little squeak." Buffy chided.

"Oh yes, infantese is a very compact language."

Two nurses who had been in close proximity had heard the conversation. One said to the other, "He is such an amazing father."

Buffy was about to set the nurses straight about Aria's parentage but a monitor for another infant went off and they went to check on it.

By the time Buffy returned to her hospital room the nurses were gathered to give her the good news that she would be going home today; the doctor had signed her discharge papers.

With a heavy heart Buffy packed up the things she had obtained during her stay at the hospital. She gave a hug to each of the staff members who had assisted in her care then she and Giles left.

As they approached the house she could see a large banner hanging across the porch. 'WELCOME HOME BUFFY' it read.

They entered through the front door and was showered with little pieces of pink and blue confetti. The people in the living room yelled in unison "Happy Baby Shower!"

"What …?" Buffy looked to Giles, "You knew about this, didn't you?"

He put his hands in his pockets, "Well…"

"He told us before you left the hospital. We decorated the house and got everything ready yesterday so that it would be all set at a moment's notice." Willow chimed in.

"Come on Buff, let's get this party started."

She was shown to a decorated chair placed in the middle of the living room. Giles started to leave the young adults to their fun. "Giles, where you going?" Buffy called to him. "If I have to sit through this so do you. Xander get another chair and put it beside me."

"Um … sure." Xander set out to accomplish the task.

There were several large brightly wrapped gifts leaning against the wall and several smaller ones on the coffee table. Anya handed the gifts to Buffy and Willow recorded what they were and who they were from so Buffy could send out 'proper' thank you cards.

The smaller items had things like, protective covers for the outlets, safety catches for the kitchen drawers, bibs, pacifiers, rattles, clothes, crib linens; the typical shower gifts. The next one she opened was a combination stroller and car-seat.

"Okay Buffy you have to come over here to open this one 'cause it is way to heavy for me to bring it to you."

When she removed the wrapping paper she saw it was the crib she had been drooling over before she went into the hospital. Glancing at Giles she said, "Thank you so much."

Then she did something the others weren't sure actually happened. After wrapping Giles in a hug she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You are most welcome." He blushed.

She stepped back from the embrace. "Thank you everyone. These are all awesome gifts."

"Oh then you'll like the last one." Willow said.

"Last one, I thought the crib was …" Tara was shaking her head.

"Nope, we just couldn't bring it to you; you have to go to it." Xander informed her.

"All right, what's going on?" Giles shrugged his shoulders when she looked to him.

"Got the blindfold? I heard when there is a big reveal that you're supposed to blindfold the recipient." Anya said with excitement.

"I'm not wearing a blindfold." Buffy protested. "I'll close my eyes and promise not to peek."

Buffy was lead up the stairs and bumped against a closed door. "Oops sorry," Xander said, "That was supposed to be open." He opened the door and Giles led Buffy in.

"You can open your eyes now." Xander's tone though excited was soft.

With eyes now open, she didn't know what to say. "Um … thanks guys. It's … perfect?" her voice echoed back.

Buffy was standing in a completely bare room; there wasn't a cobweb or dust-bunny to be seen anywhere. The walls were stripped of the pinstripe wallpaper that had been there, when she and her mom moved in. The two windows, opposite the entrance, were bare of any window treatments.

Tara, noticing Buffy's baffled expression said "T-try not to see it as it is now but what it will look like when it's done."

"Tara is right; just tell us the colors you want and presto change-o you've got one stylish nursery."

Buffy wheeled around and grabbed both Xander and Willow in a hug, "A nursery! You guys are making this into a nursery for me?"

"Not for you, for the baby. What do you need a nursery for, you're grown." Anya, said; then added, "Willow, Tara and I are going to put the finishing touches on it after Xander and his crew complete all the manly work."

"It will be ideal; the room is next to the master bedroom…" Giles began.

"But my room is down the hall?" Buffy interrupted.

"Well we thought, maybe for a while … cause you might want to keep her in your room at first … that you'd want to change rooms. Cause the master is so much larger … you can fit a bassinet and a rocker." Willow blurted out not sure how Buffy would like the idea. After all it was only less than a year ago that Joyce passed away.

"Willow is right, it will give us …" Giles blushed, "I-I mean you a little more space."

Willow and Xander exchanged looks with Tara but it was Anya who spoke, "When you move into the house maybe Tara and Willow can sublet your condo. It would be a very lucrative business deal for you."

Giles scrunched his forehead; he and Buffy both spoke, "What!"

"Come on you spend all of you time together, you have a baby; all you need to do now is set the date and …"

Xander grabbed Anya by the shoulders and ushered her out of the room. "All right who's hungry, I know I am; let's go to the kitchen and get to the party food."

Willow and Tara followed to avoid the discussion that seemed imminent between Watcher and Slayer.

Giles glanced at the floor stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I-I am sorry Buffy. I-I didn't mean to, to insinuate … just we, we've been spending so much time together; It – it just slipped out."

Buffy moved to stand in front of Giles so she could make him look her in the eyes. "Giles listen, our lives, yes I do mean our, have been a major rollercoaster ride these past eight months with a double spiral loop the loop here at the end. I know I couldn't have done it without you."

She wrapped him in another tight embrace which he reciprocated. Eventually she broke the hold and asked "Can we talk once the Scooby gang clears out?" He nodded and they headed out of the room and down to the kitchen where everyone else had gathered.

The baby shower was winding down so Willow, Tara and Anya helped with the clean up. No one had seen Aria yet, because of the NICU policy of only allowing two visitors at a time with one having to be a parent. Buffy started to tell them all about her daughter then suddenly she burst into tears. Giles held her until her crying wound down.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just miss Aria is all; we're here and she's way over in the hospital."

"The hospital is only ten minutes from here?" Xander said

"I know but well she's so small and vulnerable what if …"

"Shhh, you'll work yourself into a frenzy." Giles rubbed her back. "Trust me … she's perfectly safe in the NICU."

Something in his tone made the hair on Buffy's neck stand on end. "Giles … what did you do?"

"I think this is our clue to skedaddle." Xander said taking Anya by the hand.

"Yeah, we have … stuff to do at home too." Willow and Tara followed.

"Thanks again guys for everything." Buffy said as her friends headed out the door. Then she turned to Giles, "Are you going to answer my question or change the subject like you normally do?"

"What … what do you mean change the subject?"

"See you're doing it again … asking me a question before you've answered mine."

Giles let out a breath, okay I thought these mood swings were supposed to lessen after pregnancy.

His hesitation only fueled her anger. "Giles you said we'd talk so start talking."

"What would you like to know?"

"First what did you do to the NICU?"

"The entrance to the NICU is locked like the front door of your home but the staff work in shifts, yes?" she nodded. "The infants, they're there 24/7; where they are nourished, loved, and protected; so it is basically their home."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, "So what did you do?"

"I-I warded the area to, to reinforce the idea … at least mystically … that the NICU is their home."

"You warded the NICU."

"Yes." He thought she would be happy that he was protecting Aria.

"Willow told me, that wards are detectable by other beings."

"Well…"

"Giles, you've lit a beacon; to where my daughter is; for anyone who's looking." Giles tried to say something but Buffy threw her hands up in the air. "How could you do this … I gotta get to the hospital."

He stopped her just before she made it out the door. "Buffy …" he turned her toward him, "Buffy, trust me Aria is safe."

"Trust you … I hardly know you …" He was stunned into silence. "All I know is the person you have shown me and the little glimpses to your past whenever Ethan rears his ugly head. So tell me why I can trust you."

Giles decided to cut right to the chase about the warding spell. "First Willow is right to, to a point." Buffy glared at him her anger rising, "It, it is easy to detect a ward set by a novice magick practitioner but not if it is set by a-a more experienced one. Second Ethan was taken by the initiative remember."

"Yeah, well Riley told me he escaped before they came anywhere near the holding facility."

"Oh …"

"Is that all you've got to say, Oh." She spun back toward the door. "I'm going to see Aria."

"Let me get my …"

"I'm going alone. I need some time to think."

"Of, of course. I-I'll go to my flat." Giles felt as though his heart were ripped from his chest.

Buffy paused at the doorway. She didn't turn but did speak to him. "I'd rather you were here, when I got back; so we can talk."

"I-I'll be here."

To be continued in Full Disclosure


	9. Full Disclosure

Chapter 8 - Full Disclosure

Willow and Tara had gone over to Xander's apartment after leaving Buffy's home. The four were sitting in the living room munching on some snacks he had lying around.

"So do you think the town will be overrun with vampires once the slayer is jailed?"

"What? Anya, what are you saying?" Xander was confused.

"Well, Buffy believes Giles put her child in danger and I heard mothers are very protective of their young. Do you think he left me the shop in a will?"

"Stop saying that; Buffy wouldn't hurt Giles." Willow said.

"She, She did look very angry." Tara interjected.

"Well, yeah but he's done stuff before and she's forgiven him."

"Right, Xander; remember her eighteenth birthday."

"Yeah, she was really angry for all of three days. She was more upset that he wasn't her watcher anymore; though that never stopped him from being one."

"But this is different; it isn't about just her anymore. I think we should call the police and report a domestic dispute just so someone checks up on them."

"No Anya, not a good idea."

"Willow's right, what would the police do anyway Buffy's a slayer. If she wanted to she could take out the whole force." Xander added.

"I-I guess we j-just have to wait until to-tomorrow to see that he is all right."

The four shared wary looks.

Four hours later Buffy walked back into the house. Giles stood up from the couch when she came in. "H-how is Aria?"

"I didn't go to the hospital." His stunned look made her continue, "I'd want to hold her and I was too angry."

"I see."

She entered the living room and they both sat on the couch. "First, I want to apologize for getting so angry with you. Of course you would have Aria's best interest at heart and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her. Second, I want you in Aria's and my life but I need … want to know you … not Giles you but Rupert you."

Giles removed his glasses setting them on the coffee table then ran his hand through his hair. He had never shared his past, all of his past with anyone; not even Ethan. "What would you like to know?"

"For starters how about something as simple as where you were born or even when you were born. Do you have any brothers or sisters? Giles these are things friends know about each other and well, I don't know any of these about you."

"All right," he took a breath and let it out. "I-I was born at home in Bath."

"You were born in a bath?"

He chuckled, "No, it is a city in England originated and developed around its hot spring waters; hence the name; Bath."

"Oh …" she had to smile then too.

"February twentieth, nineteen fifty-four, is my birth date." He could see her doing the mental math calculations, "I am forty-seven."

She was stunned at first, she knew he was quite a bit older than her but not that much older. Then after thinking about it did it really matter. In 'Slayer years' she was old too. "I never would have guessed." He gave her a waning smile.

"So, any brothers or sisters?"

"No, as you I am an only child."

"I know this is a weird question but are your parents still alive?"

"It isn't weird; my, my mum passed away when I was seven. You would have liked her, she … um … she was a lot like Joyce. Independent, headstrong, loyal to her family and friends; very caring." He focused inward with a memory, "Once when I was six, I found an abandoned baby squirrel. I begged her to let me keep it until it could look after itself. After looking for, it's mum and siblings and finding none, she agreed to teach me how to care for it. Later, I learned she despised rodents of all kinds but because I wanted to take care of it, she helped."

Though she was angry she set a comforting hand on his arm. "Sounds like she was really special."

"Sh-she was." He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

"What was your father like?"

"He, he's … a council man, by the book and opinionated much like Quentin Travers."

"By the use of present tense I take it he's still alive then?"

"Yes, he lives in London."

"Will I ever get to meet him?"

"God I hope not." Off her look he added, "He's an arrogant, self-righteous, stubborn berk."

"Don't hold back, how do you really feel?"

"I finished secondary school in the top three of my class."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"One would think but my father's response was," Giles took on the tone of chastisement, "'If you had applied yourself more you would have been first in your class'."

"That's harsh."

"Then when I told him the work load was getting to me he said I needed to be a man and to push through it."

"That's when you left Oxnard?" she asked.

"Oxford," he corrected then he noticed she was smiling. "You did that on purpose."

"I could tell you were getting tense, I wanted to relieve some of it before you blew your stack."

"Buffy I do not 'blow my stack'."

She raised an eyebrow at him then yawned.

"It's late we could continue this tomorrow?" he asked his voice sounding hopeful.

"Will you tell me more tomorrow or will it take another five plus years to learn more?"

"I'll tell you more, I promise." Giles stood and picked up his jacket. "I'll see you at ten?"

"It's really late you can stay here."

"Buffy …"

"You have no excuse. You have clothes, shaving stuff and a toothbrush here. All left over from when we were inundated with vamps. I'll even let you sleep in mom's old room." He began to protest, "Giles you are way too big for that couch and it was nice of you put up with it before but not anymore."

He acquiesced her offer, following her up stairs.

Buffy woke to the smell of fresh coffee wafting through to the upstairs. She took care of her morning routine then went down to the kitchen where she found Giles wrestling with the waffle iron.

"Bloody hell," he exclaimed as he pried burnt, waffle from the device.

"Waffles, not your thing, huh" she said as she took over the cleanup of the iron.

"Um … no, not really." He poured her a cup of coffee and added cream and sugar in the proportions she liked then poured a cup of tea for him.

Once cleaned Buffy applied a light coat of non-stick spray to the cooking surfaces, poured enough batter to half fill the tray then closed the lid. "So was the 'band candy' incident a good indication as to what you were like as a teen?"

Giles sat with his cup of tea, "Oh we were going to, to continue this now?"

"Yup."

"Um … no it wasn't an indication at all."

"Well that's good."

"I was worse."

"Worse, how much worse could you have been?"

"I-I …" he rubbed his palms on the leg of his jeans. "Must we continue this now?"

"Giles, you promised."

"Very well, you must realize I-I am not proud of the rebellious points in my life."

"Duly noted."

He took in a breathe and let it back out. "At sixteen I had all ready learned how to hotwire cars and pick locks. A typical night would be to, to leave the house at nine and not return until two or three a.m."

"So what did you do for those five or six hours?"

"Hang out, drink, smoke, open locked doors for others." Her shocked expression prompted him to add, "I n-never entered the buildings I only unlocked them. When I found a car I liked I'd take it for a joyride; use it to, to pick up girls; well women actually."

"Women? As in not a teenager?"

"I-I found girls my age were too … needy and possessive; they, they expected more. Women well, the women I found were fine with a little … um … romp in the sack for a night. Then I was free to, to move on to the next."

"But you could barely speak to Miss Calendar?"

"She was the first I-I was ever truly attracted to."

"And my mom … you were with my mom the whole time, right? No Casanova night."

"Yes." She gave him a skeptical look. Buffy wanted honesty so that was what he was going to give her. "I-I tried to get away from her after we … after but she clung to be like a barnacle."

"That's not how it looked when I arrived on the scene."

"By then, I had decided if she wouldn't leave then I'd make the best of it. I was planning to take her back to my place and …"

"Stop I don't want to know; it didn't happen." Giles gave a little winning smirk.

The first batch of waffles were now ready and Buffy removed them; placing the plate in front of Giles; who took the plate after some protestation. She then added more spray and batter for the next batch. "Okay let's move forward a few years. How did you and Ethan meet?

"We met at a pub I was playing at. When the band took a break he came up to me and asked if I'd ever consider doing a gig for a house party. I told him he'd have to speak to Dave, the band leader and he said the offer was just for me.

"I figured what the hell. He paid me half the fee that night, at the pub then I showed up the next night at the time specified. I was a little shocked; I thought I got the time wrong as there was no one around except Ethan. He admitted he just wanted to get me alone."

Buffy was in mid sip of her coffee when he said this and she coughed, sputtering the dark liquid everywhere. "He wanted to get you alone." She said between spasms of coughing.

"Y-yes," he blushed. "I-I will not go into details but suffice it to say, I-I needed the money."

"So you and Ethan were …" she couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"At one time I c-cared deeply for Ethan, yes. Have I satisfied your curiosity about my past?"

She could hear the hopeful tone in his voice. "I can tell you don't really want to tell me about London, I get that but you summoned a demon that sought revenge some twenty years later. What else is out there waiting to take revenge?"

"T-to be perfectly honest … I-I'm not sure. I thought Eyghon had been dealt with."

He couldn't meet her eyes anymore. Taking in a deep breath then letting it out he admitted, "When I said Eyghon was an extraordinary high, it wasn't an exaggeration. The years away from the council were turbulent. I wanted to escape and sought any and all forms to get away. A-after Randal's death my solution was to, to escape even further.

"Ethan saw what I was doing to myself, contacted the council; told them where to find me."

"You didn't chose to go back?" he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Buffy, I-I didn't believe I deserved to be alive after what happened to Randal. After Ethan's intervention I spent an enormous amount of time in hospital. When I was released I was mentored, by a council member who pointed out the areas of the council where I would be of use. I resumed my studies and graduated in short order."

Buffy appeared to be saddened by the news that he hadn't actually chosen to go back to the council. "Now you see why I avoided talking about my past. I never wanted you to know about the drinking, drugs, dark magicks, and promiscuous relations. How could I instill respect and trust if you knew those things?"

"Well, I am a little shocked but you've put your life back together. The only qualm I have is when things get really tough instead of talking you find solace in liquor. As for anything from your past creeping back in; I guess we'll have to deal with it. I want you to know I really appreciate you telling me this stuff when I know you didn't want to."

Giles gave a sigh of relief; at least she isn't disgusted with the direction my life had gone.

"You know what I want to do right now?" Buffy asked.

"Visit Aria?"

"You guessed it in one. Let me go up, shower and dress then we can go. Do you need to make an appearance at the Magic Box, first?"

"Um … no, Anya has everything well under control. Just let me give her a call to let her know I won't be in."

While Buffy got ready he placed the call. When he was through he was a little confused as to why Anya was surprised to hear his voice but it was Anya, so he didn't question her. Buffy came down the stairs and they headed out to the hospital.

To be continued in Unexpected


	10. Unexpected

Chapter 9 – Unexpected

Giles' desire to see Buffy hold and bond with her daughter battled against his longing to hold Aria. As they neared the hospital Giles' yearning won out and he asked Buffy if he could hold Aria for a time. Buffy, hearing the silent plea in his tone squashed her wish to hold her daughter. Once she was well enough to visit and hold Aria she never imagined Giles would want to do the same.

"Sure Giles." he could hear a little hesitation in her tone.

"If – if you'd rather I didn't …"

"No, you go ahead this time."

As they entered the unit, there was a flurry of activity but that was nothing new. There were alarms going off all the time which would call for the more trained staff to get involved. They finished at the washing station then began walking toward Aria's area. Giles was telling Buffy he'd really like to take them both to England one day. He stopped mid-step, his heart lurched as he saw the team of doctors were around Aria. Giles had just enough forethought to grab a hold of Buffy before her protective nature would cause her to run to her daughter's aid.

"What's happening?" he managed to ask a passing nurse.

"Let's talk outside the unit." She led them to a small office where everyone took a seat. Giles sandwiched Buffy's hand in his. "Aria had several episodes of As and Bs last night also she isn't thermo regulating so we put her into the isolette and she has lost more weight than we would like.

Buffy looked to Giles, "Translation."

"As and Bs are apnea and bradycardia; she, she stopped breathing for t-too long a period which caused her heart rate to slow." He glanced at the nurse to be sure he got the information right and with a nod from her he continued. "The isolette will keep the temperature at a constant until she can control her own body temperature again."

"What about the weight loss." She asked. Giles looked to the nurse.

"We are running tests to determine what is wrong. While the neonatologist examines her you can stay here and I'll come to get you when they're done."

The nurse left them to resume her duties in the NICU. Giles wrapped his arms around Buffy not only to comfort her but to seek comfort as well. "She, she's in the best of hands luv." His voice cracked with emotion.

"I don't understand she was fine yesterday." Buffy whimpered. "They never said she was losing weight; did they say anything to you; they didn't to me."

Giles let his hands caress Buffy soothingly; he set his finger under her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "All babies lose some weight after birth they, they're probably being cautious. As to the, the other, we do not have all the facts. Her initial healthy state could have had something to do with you being the slayer. Once we know more we can, can research and …"

She wiggled out of his grasp and stood up from the couch; stepped away from him. "Giles, we're not gonna find an answer in your books! She's not some prophesy you need to decipher!"

Giles was taken aback by her biting tone. Though he knew it was her frustration talking he couldn't help but feel a little offended that she thought his only interest in Aria was in combination to Buffy being the slayer. Though as he thought back over what he had said he could see where she would get that idea.

"I-I meant research into premature infants. We were both prepared for, for a normal delivery and when it wasn't we, we were caught unprepared. There is a wealth of knowledge that we can gain; so we know the p-possible conditions Aria may face."

"You're right, I'm sorry … I didn't mean to snap at you." She sat back on the couch.

"I understand; you needed an outlet." They shared a quick hug then waited for the return of the nurse.

Buffy was fast learning one of Giles' quirks, when he is stressed and has no outlet for it, he paces. And when the nurse hadn't returned after a scant five minutes his hands would clench into a fist then unclench. His expression didn't show any tension; just his body language screamed 'if I don't have an answer soon I'm gonna let Ripper lose'. To distract him she asked about England and what they would see there. This worked for all of ten minutes then he was up and circling the room again. She could only imagine what Willow and Xander had to contend with, when waiting for news about her and the baby just a few short days ago. And here Giles was getting all stressed out again.

After thirty minutes the neonatologist entered the room. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Doctor Whitcomb; one of the many doctors overseeing the care of your daughter."

Buffy hugged her arms to her chest; Giles stood behind her his hands deep in his pockets. "And how is she?" Buffy all but whispered.

"Please sit down." After everyone was situated he continued, "Aria was given her first feedings yesterday and after today's it was apparent that she wasn't doing well. I believe she has Necrotizing Enterocolitis or NEC."

"Wh-what's that?" Buffy's voice shook with fear for her daughter.

Out of habit or need to help Buffy understand, Giles answered the question. "NEC is, is a condition where the intestines be-become infected."

"So what are you doing for her?"

"We've stopping milk feedings to let her bowel rest and we have performed nasogastric drainage," off her confused look he explained, "I've inserted a tube through her nasal passage down to the stomach to remove air and fluid from the stomach and intestine. She is now receiving IV fluids for replacement of fluids and nutrition. I have also started her on an antibiotic regimen to treat the infection. Aria will receive frequent x-rays to watch the disease's progress."

"A-and she'll get better?"

"Miss Summers I won't sugar coat this for you, if she does not respond to the medical intervention, or if the bowel perforates, surgery will be required."

Buffy drew in a breath, faced with her daughter's dire condition she steeled herself, "May we see her?"

Giles new the tone she used. She was separating herself as she did when she called him the day her mother died.

"Yes but please, not for long she really needs the rest."

"Thank you … doctor."

Buffy, going on auto pilot, stood and headed for the door not looking back to see if Giles had followed. It took a while for Giles to compose his rising emotions. Hold it together, Buffy is going to need me and I must be there for her. This situation with Aria was caught early; the doctors are highly trained and know what they are doing.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out he stood and followed the path Buffy took back to the NICU. He was stopped at the entrance. "Sorry Rupert can't let you in without Buffy." The attendant said his tone contrite.

"Bloody Hell, I was just in there with her. Couldn't you just …"

"You know I can't, it's against the rules."

"I don't give a damn about your bloody rules. Aria is very sick and you're gonna look the other way while I go in there."

The person on duty had been working the first time Giles had visited Aria. In his opinion, Giles' right to visit the baby shouldn't have been revoked. "You must wait out here; I have some x-rays to deliver and don't even think of taking advantage of the slow closing door." He went into the unit with the large envelope of x-rays.

Giles stuck his foot in the doorway, glanced around then went through to the wash station. He met up with Buffy, who was standing by Aria's Isolette. "I'm behind you, Buffy." He warned in case she went into defensive moves as he put his arms around her upper arms.

"Giles, did I do this? Is it cause I didn't eat enough that day? Maybe I worked out to hard?"

"Buffy, luv … you didn't do anything. Sometimes these things just happen." He pulled her tighter against his chest and placed a kiss at her temple.

"She seems so much smaller in there." Buffy stepped out of the embrace. She reached through one of the access ways into the isolette setting her hand on Aria's head. "I can't lose her, Giles … I just can't."

One of the nurses, they had become quite familiar with, Cheryl, came over to do a routine check on Aria's vitals. "Hello Buffy, Rupert. I'll be giving Aria her next dose of antibiotics and conducting a couple of other test."

Buffy pulled her hand out of the isolette. "Can I call later to check up on her?"

"Please do, you can call any time day or night. We are here to help Aria and you in any way we can. I should have asked before but are you pumping?"

"Excuse me, pumping?"

"With Aria's condition when we start feedings again she would do best if she had your milk. You'll need to start so we can have a supply on hand. We can refrigerate breast milk for three to five days or freeze it for three to six months. Plus when she is ready to nurse it is another great way to bond with her."

"I guess I should then."

The nurse gave Buffy the brand names of some well known breast pumps. "Oh and if you'd like, when you come back later, bring a picture of you and Rupert. We'll put it in the isolette with Aria and if you want to, you could record yourself either reading or singing. We'll play the recordings for her."

"Thank you. Would it be all right if I came back around six?" Buffy asked.

"Our shift change is at six; how about seven instead."

"Sounds good, we will see you then." Giles said then to Buffy he asked, "Would you like to go out for lunch then after we could stop by the Magic Box. I'm sure our friends would like to know how Aria is doing."

"Sure, we can do that."

They both said good-bye to the sleeping infant and left the hospital wing

When Giles and Buffy entered the Magic Box there were a few customers and the usual gang. Willow was helping someone chose herbs. Tara was demonstrating how to use Tarot cards and Xander was doing some minor repair work to one of the display shelves. Anya was, of course, behind the check out ringing up a customer's order.

As the shop cleared of customers, everyone gathered around Buffy to find out the latest on Aria.

When Giles explained the baby's condition to the group. "So Aria's really, really sick?" Willow asked as she and Tara held each other for comfort.

"Yeah, but I bet she's just like her mother …" off everyone's stares Xander continued, "Aria's a fighter; she'll kick this infection and be home before you know it."

"Babies are so fragile I don't want any, Xander." Anya said as Xander hugged her.

Giles left Buffy to her friends; knowing they would be there for her and went to the training room. He closed the door quietly so as not to disturb the conversation around the research table. He heard Buffy talking about the possible surgery and he couldn't contain his frustration any longer. He tightened his fists and began to beat on the heavy bag. Silent tears fell from his eyes and soon his knuckles were torn and bloody, from the bite of the canvas but he continued to punch with all his strength. Such was his rage that he didn't hear the door to the room open. While he was taking a breather, Buffy came up behind him then wrapped her arms around his chest laying her cheek against his back. Remembering her strength, she gave him a squeeze tight enough to let him know she was there for him.

"You okay?" she finally asked.

Not wanting her to know that he had basically fallen to pieces; he wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, making it look like he was wiping away the sweat. "Y-yes, fine. Just … just wanted a little workout is all." He put his hands in his pockets to hide the damage; effectively trapping Buffy's arms under his arms."

"Okay what are you hiding?" She asked.

"H-hiding?"

"Giles, you didn't change before your workout and …" she gave him another quick tight squeeze, "…when you put your hands in your pockets you are usually embarrassed or know something you don't want me to know."

"Oh you've, become an expert on body language?"

"Not everyone's just your body." She paused as her statement sank in; embarrassed she attempted to release him.

Giles held her in place, "Don't…"

The word was soft but spoken with a depth of emotion Buffy understood. Giles needed her. The news of Aria's health issue had hit him hard too. "Giles we're gonna get through this. Aria will be home in just …" she did some mental math, "… just about nine weeks cause I did some reading and it said a lot of premature infants go home around their actual due date and well, for Aria that's nine short weeks." She tried to sound optimistic as she placed a quick kiss to his back.

Giles gingerly took his hands out of his pockets, turned in her embrace then wrapped them around her. "Thank you." He pulled her in tight then looked down into her eyes. He leaned down … his lips drew closer … he lost his nerve and placed a kiss to her forehead then stepped out of the hold.

"W-would you like to do a bit of training before dinner?" he offered as he brought his left hand up to run it through his hair.

"Giles …" she admonished gently taking his injured hand in hers. "You taught me to always wrap my hands before using the bag. What the rules change when it's you?"

"No." His tone soft knowing he deserved the chastisement.

"Feel better?" she asked as she doctored his sore knuckles.

"Actually … no." He knew she meant emotionally but he held up his right hand and showed her they were just as, if not more, damaged than the left.

She shook her head, "What am I gonna do with you." As she applied the gauze she added, "You don't have to be the strong one all the time." All he could do was give a small half smile. "Now to answer your question about training and dinner; need to go to the mall and get one of those breast pump thingies."

"All right, mall then dinner."

"Oh, I will be patrolling tonight. I figure the least I can do is make this place a little safer by the time Aria is released from the hospital."

"Mind if - if I go with you?"

"As long as you're not gonna let lose your inner Ripper and get concussed in the process. I'm not sure I could handle it if you were in the hospital too."

"I promise to follow your direction."

To be continued in The Long Wait


	11. The Long Wait

Chapter 10 – The Long Wait

Visiting Aria was difficult in that, there was an extra flourish of activity around Aria's unit; like Buffy and Giles had seen around the really sick little ones in the NICU. Buffy's heart leapt to her throat when the machine that monitored Aria's apnea kept sounding but the nurses were right there to check Aria's breathing, heart rate, and color. If the she was fine, they would check the monitor to assure the connections were still correct.

If it went off because Aria was having apnea or bradycardia, then the nurse would watch to see if she would restart breathing on her own. This was hard for Buffy to go through; she felt they should be doing something to help her daughter. She soon learned the nurses didn't let the apnea go for long and if her breathing did not restart, then the nurse would gently rub or stimulate her to breathe. For Aria this seemed to do the trick nicely.

Buffy longed to hold her daughter again. But they were limited to tending to her needs, i.e. diaper changes, and when she didn't show signs of stress, the occasional touch through the access doors of the isolette. Unfortunately there were only two rooms available for families to stay in through the night and both were occupied by parents of preemies who were in critical condition. Leaving Aria, at night, was not easy and Buffy would put it off until the last possible second.

A week later as Buffy and Giles were scrubbing at the wash station nurse Cheryl came over to them. "Good morning Buffy, Giles."

Buffy continued to watch her hands as she scrubbed. Giles stepped up beside her, "Good morning Cheryl. You must excuse Buffy, she had a rough night, last night."

"I understand and I think I know what may help. How would you like to hold Aria today?"

Buffy's head snapped up. "I can hold her."

Cheryl didn't see the dark circles she was expecting. What she saw was more alarming but she hid her expression well, "Yes, the doctor said she could now be held for brief periods."

While Buffy held her daughter close; Cheryl went to get a second opinion about the condition she saw Buffy in. Cheryl's suspicions were confirmed and they put security on stand-by.

After lying Aria back in the isolette Buffy looked toward Giles and immediately felt guilty for not allowing him some time with her. "Sorry, I didn't let you hold her."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Buffy she's your daughter and it has been a long time since you last had the chance to hold her. Don't ever feel guilty for doing what your natural inclination is telling you to do."

"Yeah but Giles you wanted to hold her too."

"Yes and there will be opportunities for me to do that later."

The two nurses approached the 'couple'. "Buffy what happened?" Cheryl asked as the other nurse watched Giles' reactions.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Your eye ..." Cheryl continued.

"Oh that," It never occurred to Giles or Buffy to discuss how they would handle questions if she still had bruises from a night of slayage. She blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Giles and I were fighting …"

Giles knew instantly what these two ladies would think; running his left hand through his hair he quickly interjected, "B-Buffy perhaps you should tell them we were s-sparring not f-fighting."

She gave a quizzical look then read what he was trying to say to her. "Oh yeah, Giles is my Miyagi. He's has like a bazillion black belts in different styles and … and yesterday during training I zigged when I should have zagged and well, let me tell you, don't let that happen."

They woman gave her a dubious look. In all the times Buffy and Giles had been to the NICU all they had ever witnessed was his loving kindness toward her. But they also knew, all too well, the stress of having an infant in the NICU could put on a relationship. They vowed to keep a close eye on the man and to record any inappropriate behavior he may exhibit.

When they left for lunch Giles and Buffy talked over what had transpired at the hospital. "Buffy I don't want to jeopardize your ability to bring Aria home."

"Giles we explained what happened. It's all good."

"And if they decide to investigate further? Perhaps to bring in Child Protective Services. What then?"

"We show them the workout room in the Magic Box and we bring Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya in as fellow students of yours."

It sounded like a good idea and if he truly did work with the Scoobies at least they would be better able to protect themselves.

A couple of days later Buffy remembered something that had been told to her earlier. Buffy was getting ready to go out on patrol when she approached Giles, "I want you to do something for Aria but it would mean not coming with me tonight."

"I'm listening."

"You have a great voice and I've noticed how Aria responds when you sing to her. Would you mind making a recording of different songs? The nurses can play the recording when we're not there; remember Nurse Cheryl mentioned it."

"I remember and I will if … you will make a recording of some of those 'dreadful' Dr. Seuss books." He grinned as she glared at the word 'dreadful'. The other day, he caught her reading aloud to Aria from one of the books. She even used different voices for the whimsical characters. She agreed with Giles that a CD from both of them would be good.

While she fought the undead he made arrangements to use the universities recording room. Here he had access to some great sound equipment and a piano. With guitar in hand he began to play on old Scottish lullaby he had heard long ago. Buffy came in, after patrol, and Giles helped her make the recording of her reading several books.

They gave the sound files to Willow who surprised them both the next day. She handed them two CD's. One was titled "Mommy Reads to Aria" the other was, "Giles' Sleepy Time Mix" She even used her printer to put professional grade photos on the CD's. Willow was the recipient of two very thankful hugs and a gentle chaste kiss to her temple, from Giles.

As the weeks passed, Xander and his crew put the finish carpentry touches to Aria's nursery including sanding and buffing the hard wood floor. Buffy had opted for a light tan room except for the wall where the crib would be. The lower half of the wall was tan while the upper half was a sky blue. Tara hand painted a cherry blossom branch design that stretched the length of the blue wall. The baseboard was white and there was white crown molding. Willow and Tara found some material that would work well as curtains. It was a paler blue with sprigs of cherry blossoms printed on it. After making the curtains, they had enough material left over to make a small comforter for the crib. Now the nursery was complete and awaiting the day when Buffy could bring her daughter home.

Buffy and Giles had fallen into a daily routine. They were up at six; Buffy would use the breast pump then met him in the kitchen. They would share the breakfast Giles made then after the morning dishes were done they would head to the hospital. Giles would stay and visit Aria for an hour. Buffy would give him this time to hold her. When he left for work, Buffy would stay and read or tend to Aria's needs. When Aria had rested, Buffy would take her turn to hold her daughter.

Buffy would show up at the Magic Box, a little after one and during lunch she would give Giles an update on how Aria's morning went. By three they were training in the back room. Most days Giles taught her relaxation and focusing skills but when she needed a some stress relief; it was hand to hand or weapon drills.

After dinner they would go to the hospital together and spend a couple of hours sharing in Aria's care. Buffy was nervous the first time she was allowed to bathed her. The nurses were very helpful in guiding her on what to do. This was an area Giles still felt uncomfortable with. Though he was not adverse to diaper changing; he firmly believed the bathing should be left up to Buffy.

Fourteen days after being diagnosed with NEC the doctors okayed Aria for her first milk feeding. Both Giles and Buffy were apprehensive asking more than once if they were sure Aria was ready. It took going over her daily progress charts and reports with Giles to convince them. While Buffy held her daughter, the nurse went over the feeding procedures with Giles.

When Aria completed her feeding they waited and waited and waited. Every little gurgle had Buffy asking the nurse to check her stomach for bloating. Every small cry took Giles' immediate attention as he tried to discern whether it was pain or just testing out her vocal cords.

During the two hours, before her next feeding, she had a wet diaper and a thoroughly messy one. The evidence of her working bowels had the adults celebrating with happiness. At Aria's next feeding, Buffy let Giles hold her while she learned the details of the feeding system. All in all, it was a bright day after so many weeks of uncertainty.

Over the next three weeks, Aria steadily gained weight and her episodes of apnea and bradycardia became fewer and farther apart. Both Giles and Buffy became proficient and therefore comfortable with feeding Aria. Buffy knew these were all good signs for bringing Aria home. One important event the doctors wanted to see was her ability to feed; either, through bottle feeding or nursing.

Buffy met with the lactation specialist to learn what the signs were that would let her know Aria may be ready to nurse. "If during feedings Aria has bursts of more than one suck per second on a pacifier. If she turns her head toward your breast when it is time to feed, with licking and sucking movements. These are all signs that she may be ready."

The next time Buffy held Aria it was in the usual manner, skin to skin. Aria was more wiggly then usual and she began to lick the nipple of Buffy's left breast. At one point Aria actually latched on for a couple of seconds then she went back to licking at it.

"Giles, did you see that?" Buffy was so excited and wanted to share this milestone with him.

Giles watched in awe as this person, suckled for a few short seconds; taking nourishment from her mother for the first time. He gently ran his fingers through Buffy's hair tucking back, the strands that had fallen forward. His voice broke with emotion as he spoke. "Buffy, seeing you and her together in this way … it is the most beautiful thing in the world." He put his index finger into Aria's hand for her to grasp. "And you little one, have overcome one more obstacle to your road home."

When Buffy had told everyone that Aria would be coming home soon the gang wanted to throw a party. Both Buffy and Giles thanked them but asked to let them have the first couple of days to themselves. Everyone was disappointed; Willow especially but Tara helped her to understand that all the sights and sounds were going to be so new for Aria and to add more wouldn't be fair to her.

Finally the day arrived. Aria's weight now was four pounds two ounces. She and Buffy had mastered the knack of nursing, diapering, bathing and though Aria still had occasional As and Bs the neonatologist deemed her ready to go home but with a monitoring device.

Buffy and Giles were shown how to set up the home apnea monitor and how to set Aria into the car-seat and still be safe. Aria was monitored for a little while just to assure she could tolerate being upright in the seat. Then the staff and doctors all said their farewells to their little patient. Buffy was given words of encouragement and told to call if she needed anything. Buffy in turn gave the group a thank you card with a picture of her, Giles and Aria in it.

Nurse Cheryl followed them out to the parking lot where Giles had parked the jeep. She watched as Giles locked the car seat into its base; located in the center of the back seat. After checking to assure proper positioning; Cheryl gave them both a hug good-bye.

To be continued in Adjustments


	12. Adjustments

Chapter 11 Adjustments

While Buffy brought Aria into the house, Giles brought everything else. After he brought in the last of the items he watched Buffy from the hall. She was sitting on the couch; just staring at her child; still in the car seat. He became concerned when he noticed Buffy looked scared. Setting down what was in his hands he came over to her.

"Buffy, is anything wrong?" he glanced at the sleeping infant but nothing seemed amiss there.

"Giles, I can't do this. I can't be the Slayer and a mom. What am I gonna do when I have to go out at night?"

Giles knelt in front of her, took her hands in his and said, "Buffy believe me when I tell you, you are the best Slayer there has ever been. Joyce has shown you everything you need to be an excellent mother. You also have Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya who are anxious to assist in caring for Aria." He brushed her bangs back from her eyes; giving her a warm smile. You don't have to do this alone."

Buffy threw her arms around him, his arms automatically wrapping around her. She gave a light squeeze which he reciprocated. In a small quiet voice she asked, "What if, one night, I don't come back? Who will take care of Aria then?"

"Buffy, you mustn't think that way. You cannot let negative thinking enter your mind and distract you from your task. Make Aria your reason to win and return each day … please." His pleading tone had her in tears again.

"Giles, you know as well as I that my death is a possibility; I need to plan for this."

"Shh …" Giles attempted to calm her but Aria decided to choose this moment to cry for food."

As Buffy settled back on the couch. Giles lifted Aria out of the seat, "Um … it will be a moment. She needs a change." Once Aria was comfortable with a dry diaper Giles placed her in Buffy's arms. "Whilst you nurse her I shall set up the monitor in the nursery and get the other items put away."

"You're the best."

Their first day home with Aria was drawing to a close; it actually went quite well. Aria slept most of the time; which was expected and nursed every two hours. Buffy was getting ready to go out on patrol when Aria began to cry.

"Giles I didn't think this through. I can't tell the vampires to wait while I go home to feed the baby."

"You have still been … um … pumping, yes?"

"I have some in the freezer." She paused. "Now that I'm feeding her all the time when will I have time to pump?"

"I've done some research and …" Giles began.

"Of course you have." Buffy instantly felt bad for the tone she used, "I'm sorry I guess I'm a little frustrated."

"I understand." He said then continued, "What I found out is, there are several things you can try and do what works for you. You can pump one b-b…" try as he might he could not get the word out, "… side while nursing Aria with the other or pump for half an hour after feeding her. There are other ideas I can have Willow print them out for you."

"Thank you and by the way the word is breast." She said jokingly

Giles gave a short glare then said, "You are welcome … You could forgo patrol tonight; it is her first night home."

"Yeah but somebody's gotta do it."

"I'll go …" Buffy began to shake her head, "Buffy; I'll bring the crossbow and only take the shot if it is clear. It would be more recon than anything else. This way you can build a strategy on the best way to take them out."

"Take Xander with you." She saw he was about to protest. "I will feel much better if you have someone watching your back."

"Very well."

Giles returned from the 'recon' patrol at two in the morning. The lights downstairs were off letting him know Buffy was up stairs and probably in bed all ready. He ascended the stairs then stepped into the nursery. Aria was so tiny in the full size crib he almost didn't see her. He double checked the monitoring system then kissed two fingers of his left hand and placed them on her shoulder. Tip toeing back out of the room he nearly knocked Buffy over.

He spun and caught hold of her, "Sorry." He whispered.

"Giles, what are you doing?"

He signaled for her to follow him. He led her into the master bedroom which still contained his things. They never seemed to find the time to change rooms. She entered the bedroom after he did. Closing the door half way he said, "I was looking in on Aria and didn't want to wake her. How did it go tonight?"

"Fine, I just put her to bed ten minutes ago. How was patrol? Was Anya pissed because you had Xander out so late?"

"There are a couple of places we need to go back to, in the daylight." He removed the light jacket he was wearing and hung it in the closet.

When he didn't continue she asked, "And Anya?"

"Anya …?"

"Giles … Xander was with you, right"

"Yes, of course."

"During all of patrol?"

He turned his back and began to unbutton his shirt. "Well … Xander mentioned he had to, to be to work early. I-I told him to go home."

"I can't have you out there alone at night. If anything were …"

She was interrupted by the sound of the apnea alarm going off. The two adults rushed into the nursery. While Buffy checked on Aria, Giles reset the alarm and double checked the machine to ensure it was set up properly. He glanced to Buffy, who was gently rubbing Aria's shoulder and back.

They heard a little intake of air; Giles and Buffy both exhaled the breathes they were holding. After a few minutes they left Aria's room. Buffy leaned into Giles and gave a sigh of relief. "If I haven't said it before, thank you so much for being here. I don't think I could have handled that on my own."

"You're welcome." He gave her a quick hug then they separated and he headed to the bed room, "It's late, I'll see you in the morning."

She watched as Giles headed into the master bed room. Her eyes lingered on his retreating backside. What am I doing? This is Giles my Watcher. Not someone to be ogling. But he does have a nice butt.

Giles was up and through the threshold of the nursery just as the alarm on the A/B monitor sounded. He hit the silent button while he checked Aria her color looked good. Then he reset the machine and checked Aria again. He couldn't see her chest rise or fall so he put his hand gently on her back. Not feeling any movement; he started to massage her arm and back to see if this would get her to breathe again. With no response, Giles disconnected the monitor and lifted her out of the crib. The motion of being lifted triggered her to breathe and Giles relaxed.

He changed her diaper then sat in the rocker they had placed in the room. Gently setting the chair in motion he said to the wide eyed infant, "Aria you can't keep doing this. I'm not a young man and you are going to give me a heart attack." Staring down at her, he marveled at her elfin features. She gave a tiny yawn. He smiled and began to hum then sang:

I like your eyes. I like your nose. I like your mouth.

Your ears, your hands, your toes.

I like you face. It's really you. I like the things you say and do.

There's not a single soul that sees the skies.

The way you see them through your eyes.

And aren't you glad, you should be glad.

There's no one, no one exactly like you.

He glanced up and saw Buffy leaning in the doorway. "That was pretty, what's the name of that one?"

"No One, Like You."

"Who's it by?"

"An American artist, John Denver. You probably don't …"

"You listened to John Denver?" Buffy was taken a back with this revelation.

"Some. Did the alarm wake you?"

"Alarm, her alarm went off again?" Buffy sounded worried.

"Yes, but as you can see she is wide awake and from her squirminess I am guessing she is hungry."

"Yeah, my breasts feel like they are about to burst."

Giles couldn't help but look at the topic of discussion. They were definitely larger and fuller. His gaze lingered longer than was appropriate. When he realized what he was doing he glanced back to Aria, "Yes … um …" He stuttered then stood to let Buffy take his place.

Placing Aria into her arms his right hand inadvertently brushed her left breast which instantly made him blush and regions south stir. Bloody hell, this is not what she needs right now; or ever from me.

"Can, can I get you anything … water, juice?" he asked quickly so he could leave the room and calm his overheated body.

"A big ole glass of water would be great, thanks."

He returned with what she asked for plus an English muffin with strawberry jam. "Thought you could use a bite too."

"Thanks."

"I will leave you two alone and see you in the morning; goodnight."

"Night." Buffy said though she was a little perplexed; Giles usually hung around while she nursed Aria.

Giles was in his room, pacing. How could I have been so careless? This is my slayer, I've no right … Bloody hell, I love her with every breath and fiber of my being.

He stripped out of his clothes and put on a pair of pajamas. Then laid on his bed, he could really use a drink right now but he had stayed away from alcohol since Aria's birth. He repositioned himself on the bed to get more comfortable then closed his eyes.

A few minutes passed then he heard a light rapping on his door. "Giles are you awake, can I come in?"

After making sure his lower half was covered he gave her the okay to come in.

Buffy opened the door then entered the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed she played with the hem of her pajama top. "Giles, can I … may I sleep in here? I'm afraid I won't hear the alarm if I'm down the hall."

"Of course, let me gather a few things and I'll just …"

She set her hand on his arm. "I was kind of hoping you'd stay too."

"Buffy, I-I …"

"Why not we've slept in the same room before." He looked at her perplexed. "The movie night when we were all visited by the First Slayer, remember."

"Yes, but …"

She caressed his arm absentmindedly as she spoke, "Giles, please. I'm not asking for anything more than to be held until I fall asleep."

Though he thought it was a very bad idea, he pulled back the cover from the space beside him. She climbed in stretching out next to him, placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "G-goodnight, Buffy."

"Night, Giles."

Two hours later the A/B monitor sounded again. Aria was fine and wide awake waiting for a feeding. Giles couldn't find any obvious problems with the machine so while Buffy changed and nursed Aria he went to get some more water for her. He watched the two for a bit then went back to bed. Somebody has to be awake tomorrow to take care of the daily tasks. He thought.

To be continued in Living Arrangements


	13. Living Arangements

Chapter 12 – Living Arrangements

Giles felt pinned in place. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw a mop of blonde hair on his chest, he felt an arm over his stomach and a leg over his lower torso. He stirred as she snuggled closer. _Bloody hell, I knew this was a bad idea._ His mind raced with ideas on how to extricate himself without waking Buffy when he heard Aria's cries.

They both leapt out of bed, Buffy making a bee-line to the nursery while he stopped to grab his robe. He was tying the belt as he entered over the nursery threshold. Buffy was already there with Aria in her arms. Trying to calm the wailing infant.

"She will probably quiet down once she's changed, Buffy." He said with a touch of irritation in his voice.

"Oh … yeah," she said groggily. "Could you, I've really gotta use the bathroom." She handed Aria to Giles and left the room.

The first thing he noticed was Aria wasn't just wet she was messy and soaked through. Giles laid her on the changing table. In his half awake state he grabbed some clean clothes and set them close by so he could do a quick change. He removed the infant gown, t-shirt and soiled diaper. Just as he was grabbing for the baby wipes she began to pee. It went all over the changing table pad and everything on the table including the clothes he had pulled out for her to wear. He now had a naked Area lying in a puddle of pee. Giles spread a receiving blanket over his chest and proceeded lift Aria to his chest wrapping her snugly in the blanket. After grabbing some baby wipes a diaper and clean clothes he brought her to his room and finished changing her on the bed.

From his position on the bed he heard Buffy's voice come through the baby monitor. "What the …!" She came into the bed room. "Giles, what the hell happened in there? It looks like a mini tornado came through?"

"More like a tidal wave; don't worry I'll clean it up whilst you feed her." he gave a kiss to the top of the infant's head as he handed her to Buffy.

Before going to clear the mess he took care of his need for the restroom. He came back to the nursery and began to clear the changing table. Glancing over toward Buffy he saw she had her head back, with her eyes closed. She looked utterly wiped.

Giles put a clean changing pad on the table then decided that if Aria was that wet then she must have soaked her bed too. After checking and confirming she had indeed a thoroughly soaked bed; he stripped the crib of its sheets and mattress cover; putting down fresh ones in their place. Grabbing the soiled items he headed out the room; looking back he noticed Buffy had fallen asleep and Aria was attempting to latch on again but the angle was wrong. He set the dirty laundry on the floor and went over to Buffy.

Setting a steadying hand on Aria he woke Buffy by gently shaking her shoulder. "Buffy luv, why don't you take Aria into the bed? You can nurse her there and I'll be up after I've thrown the laundry into the washer."

Taking the infant from her arms he followed her out the door and into the hall. He was surprised when she turned left. He had expected her to turn right, to go to her room. "Buffy, your room's the other way."

"Yeah, but you've got a bigger bed." She said in a sleepy slur.

Before lying on the bed and not thinking about Giles being in the room; Buffy removed her pajama top then got comfortable on her side. "Lie her right here." She indicated where she wanted Aria laid next to her.

Giles did his best not to let his eyes linger on Buffy's half naked form; he positioned Aria as best he could. With a little maneuvering on Buffy's part the infant latched on to her nipple and was sucking hungrily. He stared down at the two as Buffy drifted off to sleep. Giles knew his feelings were growing deeper for Buffy and this little treasure she had brought into the world. They both filled a void in his heart that he didn't even realize was there until Aria was born.

Gathering the dirty laundry, Giles headed for the basement. As he loaded the washer he thought about last night. When Buffy had entered his room specifically. She had said she wanted to be held; nothing more. Resigned to that fact he went up to the bedroom to check on Aria.

Buffy was sound asleep. Giles thought about lifting Aria out of the bed but thought Buffy would be alarmed if she woke and didn't see her there. Leaning over Buffy he placed a kiss to Aria's forehead then paused before placing one to Buffy's cheek. "Sweet dreams, luv." He covered the two with a light blanket.

Giles headed back downstairs to begin the chore routine they had established, before they brought Aria home. He started by doing all the quiet jobs like picking up the stray items and putting them where they belong and dusting the living room.

After a time he heard Buffy moving about upstairs. Giles went to the kitchen to get coffee started and make breakfast. Buffy, with Aria in her arms followed the delicious smell to the kitchen.

"There's something we forgot to get." She stated

"Oh, what is that?"

"A place to lay Aria when we're downstairs."

"Would you like me to take her while you eat?"

Buffy handed off the infant and tore into the sumptuous meal. "These are really good." She took another bite of the blueberry and lemon crepes then asked, "I was wondering shall we invite the gang over to meet Aria later today?"

"Um … that soon. I thought, it would be just, us for a time." He said as he patted Aria's bottom.

"Giles, Aria is doing well, the gang really wants to meet her and actually I want to show her off."

"I guess; it really isn't up to me. You are her mum and I'm …" _what am I to Aria_?

"You have a say in this too; after all you are Aria's …" she almost said daddy. _Well why not? Giles loves her as if she were his._ She looked into Giles expectant eyes.

"Giles you are the closest she has to a father. Hell Riley skipped out before the fun even started. All the morning sickness, the bloating, and the backaches the three a.m. craving runs; fighting off the hoard of vampires during ..." she coughed to clear the lump in her throat at the memory of the night she had hemorrhaged. "Not to mention the whole 'guess what, you get to be a parent ten weeks early' gig. You've put up with my short temper, mood swings and third degree into your past. If anyone deserves the title of 'Daddy' it's you."

Giles' eyes misted over. Using his right hand, he removed his glasses and set them on the island then rubbed his eyes to clear them and was totally shocked when she continued.

"Giles I want you to move in with us." He began to protest. "Here me out before you give me your answer." He nodded. "I know I've all ways loved you in one way or another; during this pregnancy and the weeks after, you've shown me more of yourself and your capacity for love than ever before. I believe we have something here that should be nurtured and I'm not just speaking about Aria."

"D-Don't misinterpret what I-I am about to say but are you sure. You've come through something very trying. I-I don't want you to, to choose a path that you may regret later. I am several year older …"

"Gee I hadn't noticed." She interrupted. "Giles, you are way younger than Angel and yes I understand other people may see this as weird but hell. When isn't our life weird? I mean I hunt vampires and demons for crying-out-loud."

"But if you, you find someone more your age."

"And tell them what, exactly? Sorry honey I can't go out with you tonight I'm busy with something else oh and you wouldn't mind watching the baby for me would you? Then explaining the cuts and bruises and why they are healed by the next day. Or better yet, trying to explain why I hang out with you. Hell, Riley knew what I did and he was still jealous of the time I'd spend with you."

"He was?" Giles had a small smile on his face.

"Yes, and to be honest when I met Olivia, my first thought was 'who does this person think she is parading around your apartment, half naked and acting like I was some kind of intruder'. I was more than a little miffed that anyone could take your attention away from me." Buffy began dragging her fork through the dregs of syrup on her plate. "So I guess I was jealous which means my feelings for you run deeper than I thought. What do you think; maybe if we lived together we could be a family?"

Giles stood and walked over to her. "Here," he said as he placed Aria in her arms.

Buffy's heart sank, _I blew it. I never should have said anything._

Giles glanced into her eyes and tried to convey his emotions to her. His mind was racing with all the words he wanted to say but his mouth wouldn't form them. Instead he leaned in toward her and placed a light kiss to her lips.

He parted to look into her eyes; gauging her reaction. His first thought was, _I'm an idiot. She wasn't ready for this._ He watched her slowly, lick her lips then swallow. He looked away sheepishly.

"Giles," Buffy said breathlessly. "Can you do that again?"

"What?" he raised his eyes to hers?

"Kiss me again … please."

His lips touched hers; feather light at first then he pressed a little harder. As he felt the positive response to his action he brushed his tongue along her lips begging for entry. As she opened to him his tongue darted in and danced around hers; caressing, and tasting this part of his slayer. He released her just as slowly as he had started.

"I-I take it we are in agreement, in pursuing a-a closer relationship."

"God yes."

"Then in light of, of our new found connection might I suggest, we invite our friends over tomorrow; say four o'clock. This will give us one day to ourselves and Aria can have one more day to adjust to our routine."

"Sounds like a plan."

To be continued in – Getting to Know You


	14. Getting to Know You

A/N: Rating Change now FRM

Couldn't keep the naughty muse at bay.

Chapter 13 - Getting to Know You

Buffy, having just put Aria down for a nap, entered the living room to find Giles sitting on the couch reading. He was the picture of relaxation with his stocking feet on the 'tea' table; as he call it. Picking up a magazine, that was on the table, and then sitting at the opposite end of the couch; she thumbed through the pages. Feeling as though she were being watched, she glanced in Giles direction. He was holding the book in his lap and staring at her. When their eyes met she could see the desire there, for a brief instant then his mouth formed a sheepish grin and his cheeks flushed at being caught staring.

Setting the magazine back on the coffee table; Buffy took the book from his hand, stretched out along the couch then laid her head where the book had been. "So, whatcha reading? Nothing apocalyptic is it?"

"No, nothing prophetic. Just a bit of light reading."

She read the title, "'The Man Who was Thursday: A Nightmare', sounds cheery." Her tone sarcastic.

"It is a psychological thriller that centers on seven anarchists in turn-of-the-century London." he summarized the plot.

She handed him his book and said nothing for a couple of minutes then she asked, "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" he asked.

"Home … I mean England."

He brushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead. Gazing into her eyes he said, "I suppose … at times." He read disappointment in her expression. "But my _home_ is where ever you and Aria are. Be it here in Sunnydale or if given the opportunity back in England." He leaned down awkwardly and placed a tender kiss to her forehead then resumed reading.

Buffy retrieved her magazine from the table and began to read an article that had caught her interest. She was a little surprised when she felt the light touch of Giles' finger; trace the prominence of her collarbone. She looked up toward him expecting to see him looking at her but saw he was still reading and not really paying attention to what he was doing. She tried to continue to read but found it difficult to focus when the one finger was joined by the other three. He slipped them under the edge of her shirt to lightly stroke at the swell of her breasts. Her breath hitched as she felt the pleasure of his caress run through her.

Giles, upon hearing Buffy's soft moan of pleasure, was now aware of what he was doing. He brought his hand out from under her shirt, "Sorry," he flashed his sheepish grin, "it just does that."

"Since when?" she asked surprised at his statement; disappointed that he had stopped.

"Since our conversation this morning. Now that I know you feel the same as I and wish to change our relationship status; I-I find the lack of contact disconcerting."

"Really? I never imagined you for the cuddly type."

Buffy was caught off guard as Giles quickly wrapped his arms around her, "Oh, I guess you never thought I would do this either …"

He then began to run his fingers over her sides with the lightest of touch; sending her into peals of laughter. He found several spots that were extremely sensitive and made a mental note of where they were. He continued his onslaught until she uttered, between gasps of air, the words that made most men stop.

"Giles … I've gotta … pee."

After placing a passionate kiss to her lips, he let her go, slapping her bottom as she darted for the stairs. "You are in so much trouble, when I get back mister." She teased, as she made her way upstairs.

"Promises, Promises." He called after her.

Giles went to the basement to switch loads of laundry. As he was throwing in another wash load his thoughts strayed to the enjoyment he felt just being with Buffy; then his subconscious insecurities cropped up and he could hear his father's condescending voice; _what you have done is an embarrassment to your calling and to the name Giles. _He shook his head to get rid of that thought. Once finished with the job at hand he brought the basket of clothes up to be folded.

Buffy was already on the couch when he got back to the living room. Giles set the basket between them and started to fold the items. The basket was mostly comprised of Aria's things with a few exceptions of Buffy's more 'intimate' apparel. Buffy kept giving Giles sideways glances.

"All right Buffy, what are you scheming?"

"Scheming, what makes you think I'm scheming?"

"The way you keep sizing me up; like some new demon that you need to slay."

"No, just wondering where you might be ticklish."

"Well, you can continue to wonder for I shall never divulge that secret."

"Hmm … now you know I've got to try every spot imaginable."

"Oh the possibilities … just remember turnabout is fair play."

With the laundry folded and put into the basket. Giles settled back on the couch with his book and Buffy leaning against his chest. He pulled her close and placed a kiss to her crown; sighing with contentment.

Buffy ran her fingers lightly over the arm he had around her. "Giles, what do you think the others will say when we tell them about us?"

Giles closed his book, setting it on the end table. "Well I suppose Anya will say she's known all along and we should have admitted to it sooner. Tara will most likely say nothing. Xander of course will deny the whole thing and Willow … I'm not really sure."

"I think Willow may be a tad jealous."

"Jealous, why …" then it dawned on him. _Of course Willow would be jealous, Buffy is very beautiful and Willow may be attracted to Buffy_.

"Well she's had a crush since sophomore year."

"That long ago … but she was with Oz. I didn't think she was interested back then?"

"Oh yeah, she told me once."

"She told you? Then why were you surprised when she said she was dating Tara if you already knew she was interested in females?"

"What, Willow never said ..." then it dawned on Buffy what Giles was intimating. "She didn't have a crush on me. She had a crush on you."

"What!"

"Um-hmm, remember how often she would stay late at the library to help you research or shelve books or even make up some lame excuse about running computer diagnostics. It was all a ruse so she could spend time with you. Hell she even kept a photo of you in her locker."

"Hmm, maybe it's Willow who I should be holding right now." He teased. But soon regretted it when he felt her pinch his arm. "Ow!"

"That's what you get, mister."

She smoothed her fingers over the pinch sight. The odd feeling of pain mixed with the sensation of her caress caused him to growl with pleasure. Her eye quirked at his reaction. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You aren't going to ask about my past again, are you?"

"No, I just … I want to know what you like?"

"Like? As, as in … what exactly?"

"You know what I mean." She leaned her head back and batted her green eyes at him.

He cleared his throat then said, "Well, this … w-what we are doing right now is, is nice."

"Okay, what else?"

He began to stroke her arm with the back of his hand, "Couldn't we just … enjoy this for now? Then move on … to 'other things' later?" He let his finger tips graze over her breast to insinuate what he meant by 'other things'.

"How about we move on to 'other things' now?" Buffy brushed her hand along his inner thigh. "Is this something you like?"

With each stroke she came closer and closer to his groin and soon her fingertips were skimming his hard length. The tactility of her hand sent his heart racing with anticipation. He shifted position to grant her better access.

Just as he was about to suggest they move this encounter to the bed room there was a sharp cry from upstairs. Buffy's hand was gone and she was rising from the couch. "I'll go get her." she said.

Giles could hear the frustration in Buffy's voice and though he was disappointed too, he relished the foreplay as much as the actual act.

"Would it be all right if I fed Aria this time?" Giles called out.

"Sure, would you mind setting up the pump for me." He heard Buffy's voice answer through the baby monitor.

"No problem and thank you."

"What a happy little picture we make." Buffy said as she sat on the couch with the breast pump attached on the right. She found it was easier to pump if Aria was near her; making happy slurp sounds as she drank from a bottle.

Giles was in the easy chair; Aria in his arms, sucking greedily. "I see she has a different infant gown on. Is it because she needed one or are you training her early, to change clothes at a whim?" He ribbed.

"Very funny. No, she definitely needed another change. It's a good thing we bought a lot of them and not the cutesy little outfits all the store clerks tried to sell us." Buffy took a good long look at Giles, holding Aria; he appeared so at ease with her.

"What has you in such a grand mood?" Giles asked when he saw the smile on Buffy's face.

"Seeing you and Aria together, just reaffirms that we've made the right decision; having you move in with us. She has you wrapped around her little finger and I'm sure if she were able to ask, you would give her the moon."

"Oh, you think I am a push over do you?"

Giles removed the bottle and lifted Aria to his shoulder; so he could burp her properly. She began to fuss at having her meal interrupted. "Shh, little one you need to get the gas bubble out or it will be rather painful later." She would have none of his cajoling. Giles finally gave her bottle back when her cries reach a crescendo.

"Yup, she's got you trained." Buffy giggled.

Several hours later Buffy came in from patrol just as Giles was carrying Aria up to bed. "Hold on a second." She whispered to Giles. He paused and she placed a tender kiss to her daughter's head. "Okay you can put her to bed now."

"How was patrol?" he asked.

"We can talk after you put Aria to bed." He nodded and Buffy followed him up the stairs.

Giles went straight to the nursery while Buffy went left to the bathroom. She started the water in the shower and stripped off her dust laden clothes. Over all it had been a good night but four vampires had slipped her grasp. On the way home she felt, for the first time in a long time, what Faith had talked about. Except she wasn't hungry. Between Aria, laundry and getting things ready for tomorrow's meet with the rest of the Scoobies, they hadn't had the time to take their little exploration to the next level. And just thinking about what she and Giles had done earlier, only fueled her desire all the more.

Buffy's soapy hands slid over her body, _this isn't helping_. She turned the water temp down in an attempt to lower her libido; it helped a little. She finished washing and rinsed then got out. While drying off she thought, _well, at least I don't feel an deep desire to tie Giles to the bed and … _her want returned tenfold. _Great, Buffy that didn't help at all_?

To be continued in To Know You Intimately


	15. To Know You Intimately

Chapter 14 - To Know You Intimately

Buffy entered the bed room to find Giles, in bed, still wearing a grey t-shirt and she assumed shorts. At least, that is what he had worn last night. The same book from earlier clutched in his hands.

He paused in his reading when she came in, "So patrol?"

"Nothing really to report, though there were seven vamps hanging out near the Fenton Mausoleum. Four got away, they were … different in their attack pattern; more organized."

"I can do some research tomorrow; see if there may be a link to that particular part of the cemetery. Of course I don't have the volumes I'll need here. You don't mind if I swing by my flat and retrieve them do you?"

Buffy opened her dresser drawer and removed a powder-blue negligee. Using a serious tone she said, "Giles, our friends are coming over tomorrow to meet Aria. I don't want it overshadowed by research." She couldn't hold her stern look when she saw his disheartened expression, "Don't be silly why would, I mind? You're going to be living here, so your things need to be here too."

She opened her robe and let it drop to the floor before slipping the nightgown over her head. After retrieving the robe, from the floor, she glanced over her shoulder, Giles was staring at her his face flush. She set the robe on the back of the chair, near the window then came to bed. "What are you going to do with your apartment?"

"Actually I was going to keep the apartment. Set it up, more or less, as a library for when serious research is needed. This way we won't have people traipsing in and out of the house at all hours. It is closer to some of the cemeteries than the house; so, we'll keep a weapons cache there as well."

"Good idea." She said as she snuggled up close to him. She trailed her hand along his thigh; making note that he was still wearing the briefs, "I thought we could continue where we left off?"

Giles set his book on the night stand then stopped her advance by taking her hand in his. He pulled her in for a kiss. His tongue tracing her lips. She allowed his entry. His tongue caressed hers lightly, savoring the minty taste of her mouthwash. Buffy's reaction was to moan and writhe in silent communication of what she wanted from him.

They maintained their mutual exploration until they were both short of breath. When they separated he began to place soft kisses along her neck. Buffy, again, reached for his inner thigh. Giles took her hand and placed it on his chest. She ran her fingers over his t-shirt then down toward his hard length.

Giles grasped her hand, "Buffy, luv what's the rush."

He turned her over so she was lying on her back. He took her other hand and brought them both up over her head to grasp the rails of the headboard.

"Don't move your hands. If you do I will stop all activity until tomorrow night. When we will try this again."

"Giles …?" she began to question.

"I mean it; you may let me know if what I do is pleasing … or not, with words. Though I believe I'll be able to tell by the sounds you make." He smirked, "But you mustn't remove your hands from where they are now."

She read the desire and passion in his green eyes. She also saw the determined look that meant he wasn't joking. Not knowing what he was planning sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. She nodded her head in agreement.

Before he began his worship of her body, Giles removed her earrings and placed them in a dish on the nightstand. Starting at the crown of her head he took in the smell of her coconut scented shampoo. He had caught a whiff of it so many times before, during training, but tonight it had an allure he never conceived of before. He licked his lips then deposited tender kisses to her temples.

Giles gazed into her green eyes, "You are exquisite, my dear."

Buffy blushed from the compliment. This was a side of Giles she never knew existed and was stunned to silence.

He kissed the tip of her nose then her left ear but decided to move on to her right, knowing it was the more sensitive side. Giles used the tip of his tongue to trace the shell of her ear. Eventually he sucked her lobe into his mouth; biting gently on it then laving the injury with the flat of his tongue.

Buffy couldn't contain her gasps of pleasure and began to writhe beneath him. Giles raise himself to his hands and knees. He surveyed what his action had done to her so far and smiled at her expression of enjoyment.

Buffy tried to follow him to, seek out his heat. Leaning down he whispered, "You must remain still, my dear. That is part of the agreement as well."

"But you never said …"

"I'm saying it now. If you wish me to go on, you must remain flat on the bed."

"I don't think I can."

"I know you can. Especially, if you wish me to progress."

She stopped her movements then Giles resumed his worship down her neck. When he reached the scar, where three vampires had made their mark, he licked the marred tissue. He thought about biting her too, to make his claim but instead, he tenderly sucked and licked at the marked skin.

Giles' experience, in pleasing a partner, made her moan and her body buzz with anticipation. The time he was spending on the only blemish to show her profession felt very intimate and heated her core to boiling. Her breathing became shorter and she could feel her body reaching the edge.

Just as she was about to go over, Giles pushed on his hands; he glance down at Buffy's passion flushed face. "Not yet luv." He teased.

"Oh, god what are you doing?" she gasped.

"I take it, you are enjoying this?" his voice smooth like velvet.

"Yes …"

"Good." He watched until her breathing was almost regular then forged ahead with his downward trek. Still only using his tongue, he traversed over her collar bone and to the swell of her breasts which were peaking over the top of her negligee.

Giles nuzzled at her left nipple, through her gown; occasionally blowing on the damp material; enjoying the gasping thrill he was causing her. He moved to her right breast. Upon seeing the perky bud through the silk; Giles latched on and began to suckle. He received a surprise as Buffy's let down reflex hit and he had a mouth full of breast milk. He suck all the harder finding the warm, cinnamon-nutty flavor, strained through silk to be deliciously sweet.

Buffy's need for release became more urgent and though he was enjoying the nourishing drink; he backed off again. This time, more for his benefit. He wanted this first time with her to last. If he didn't step back his need would overwhelm him and he'd take her now.

"Damn it Giles, come back here." Her tone demanding and not at all pleased he had left her.

"Shh, relax luv." He attempted to sooth.

He knew this was a dangerous game he was playing; bringing a Slayer to the brink then denying her release. He had done this only once before when a Watcher/Slayer pair came to visit his father. While the adults chatted, she convinced Giles to show her around the place. Giles was fourteen at the time; complete with raging hormones. The Slayer was eighteen and to experience sex but her Watcher wouldn't let her out of his sight. They were in the barn when she put the moves on him and somewhere he had read that girls like things to go slow but she wanted anything but. He was bruised and sore for days after.

"Remember, don't let go of the headboard and no moving or we're done for the evening."

"Yeah, but then, what will you do? I know you're just as worked up as I am."

"There is no denying that I want you. You are so warm and I know you must be wet. But years of practice have taught me to forgo if I need to. I know you; you want me to please you.

"I am pleasing you, aren't I? When I nibble at your neck." He put action to words then pulled back. She groaned from the lack of contact.

"When I nuzzle at your breast?" he grabbed her left nipple in his teeth and bit down, enough to invoke a gratifying response then released it.

"God … Giles … please …" she begged.

"You want me to push on don't you?" she nodded, "I can't hear you."

"Yes."

Giles drew the negligee up her body at a snail's pace; letting the pad of his thumbs graze over her thighs, hips, ribs and then over her nipples. He paused with the silk just above her breasts, seeing they were seeping milk. Leaning down he lapped at each nipple in turn.

"Mmm …" she murmured.

Giles returned to removing the gown. Slipping it over her head then taking one hand off the headboard and through the half sleeve; only to replace it near the spindle. "Grab on." He ordered; she complied. He did the same for her other hand; tossing the gown to the floor.

Sitting back on his legs, Giles looked down at the gorgeous form of his Slayer. She had lost all of the baby weight the only indication she had had a child was her milk engorged breasts. "You are … alluring, dazzling, elegant; absolutely stunning."

She raised her head to take in what she could see of him. He was still clad in his grey t-shirt and she assumed his briefs. Her line of vision did not include his lower self but she could only assume he was straining for relief. With Angle it had been nice but because it her first time it was clouded with uncertainties. There was just enough foreplay, with Parker, to ensure she was wet enough then wham-bam it was over. Riley … most times it was after patrol so she was already heated to begin with and once they started it was like a well planned military mission; see the objective, take care of the objective; mission accomplished.

Giles noticed she had lifted her head and placed his right hand on her forehead, gently pushing it back against the bed. He made a move to get up but stopped when he heard Buffy's voice. "Sorry, I just wanted to see."

"Perhaps I should blindfold you."

An excitable shiver went through her but she replied, "No, I'll be still." When he didn't return she added, "I promise."

Giles started at her breastbone, laving and nipping his way down her body; pausing at her navel. He leisurely dipped his tongue in then pulled it back out; with the same unhurried attention he had used so far. Tasting the salty-sweet light sheen of moisture that had formed there. He sustained this deliberate torture of her body just to hear her panting breaths.

Eventually, Giles pressed on; reaching the top of her curls. Here he breathed deep reveling in her light musky scent of arousal. It was better than any aphrodisiac he knew of.

Still using only his mouth, he nuzzled her outer lips. Buffy opened herself to his exploration. Giles allowed this movement as he could now sample the sweet moisture that had collected there. His tongue ran along her crevice eliciting a shuddering sigh. Sucking gently on the swollen heated bundle of nerves. Giles perceived her impending climax and pulled away for a third time.

"Oh no, not again." Her husky voice rang.

Before he realized what was happening, using her Slayer speed she flipped Giles onto his back and straddled him low on the thighs. She abandoned tearing at his clothes. Instead, she worked at getting his straining member released through the slit in his briefs. Her hand couldn't circle around his girth. She stroked up one side, let her hand glide over the tip then down on the other. Using his pre-cum as a lubricant to smooth her way; once, twice, three times.

Holding him at the base she positioning herself then lowered her body. She couldn't take all of him, in one go. So, she lifted up then back down. His pre-fluids mixed with her slick passage, coating his rigid member even more thus allowing more of him to enter her. She rose then shuddered as she made another attempt to sheathed him and by her summation he was about halfway there. This slow pace was not for her; she lifted once more and came down fast.

"Buf … fy" he gasped when his shaft was buried within her.

Buffy didn't hesitate for a second. She rode him fast and hard. Soon she was in the midst of a very intense orgasm. As she regained her senses, she was amazed Giles was biting at his lower lip fighting back the urge to finish.

He waited for her to settle before he renewed his pursuit for completion. Giles, now the aggressor, flipped their positions. His breathing ragged; as he trust in and out of her, with an ever increasing speed. Her desire was rebuilding quickly. She drew her legs in toward her chest making it possible for him to drive deeper into her. With each stroke he stimulated the one spot that had her screaming his name passionately.

Buffy felt him throbbing within her then a sudden gush of warmth bathing her center.

Gasping between words he said, "Buffy … you … are … wonderful." Giles placed a multitude of kisses on her face then a languid kiss to her lips. He remained above her as her 'after shocks' milked his waning erection. As the tremors diminished he slipped from her body. Moving off her, and lying on his side; he grabbed her into a tight spooning embrace.

"You sir, are full of surprises." Buffy said but Giles had already fallen into a blissful slumber.

To be continued in The Mystical and the Medical


	16. The Mystical and the Magical

Chapter 15 Mystical and Medical

Giles was curled around Buffy; holding her snug against him. Their evening together had been nothing short of wonderful. He placed a tender kiss to the back of her head then whispered, "What have I done right, to deserve you?"

Buffy rolled over in his arms and gazed into his sea-green eyes. She could read the shyness and insecurities, within their depths until he shifted them away from her intense stare. "Hey you," she waited until he looked back to her. "You are …" She never finish what she was going to say as the Apnea monitor went off in Aria's room.

Buffy arrived in the nursery first with Giles close at her heels. While he turned the monitor sound off, she checked on Aria. "Giles …" her tone, an ice-pick trough his heart. Aria lay motionless, as Buffy rubbed the infant's arms, back and legs. Buffy froze when she received no response from her daughter.

Giles disconnected the monitor from around Aria and lifted the infant from the crib. She felt like a ragdoll in his hands. Lying her, gently on the changing table; he attempted the same external stimuli to get her to breath adding tapping and running his finger nail along the bottom of her feet.

When he too, didn't get a reaction he started CPR. His emotions ran the gamut: the weeks of hope and excitement they had felt at the beginning of her pregnancy then the fear of losing Aria when Buffy went into early labor. The elation when he held Aria for the first time then the weeks of not knowing if she would be okay when she was in the NICU. How thrilled he and Buffy were when they were finally able to bring her home. The culmination of everything that had transpired and now her listless body was too much.

Giles, filled with frustration, desperation and bitterness toward whatever cruel deity thought it was okay to take something so precious from them decided on the only course of action left to him.

He lifted Aria from the table. Holding her close; he set his left hand over her chest. His voice commanded, "Sylphs Aeris Conjuro te, Aria ingredi. Succursum in recollectis illius et flatum vitae." A green glow emanated from his hand and enveloped Aria. Giles heard the infant gasp then she began to cry.

Feelings of relieve, elation and exhaustion swept over Giles. The familiar tingle from casting coursed through him as the room began to swirl. He grabbed onto the changing table for support then Aria's cries helped him to focus. He glanced in Buffy's direction, her appearance, ashen. Knowing he needed Buffy to take Aria from him, he attempted to get her attention.

"Buffy, luv …" She only stood before him.

Guiding her to the rocker; he forced her to sit. Her motions were stiff as though she were a cardboard replica of Buffy. Giles positioned her arms to hold Aria then placed the infant in them. He stayed close by to assure Buffy kept hold of the squirming infant. He shook his head, to try to stop the spinning feeling.

"Buffy, Aria is fine see." Taking one of Buffy's hands, he set it on the baby's chest. Buffy sat stone still; his patience was at an end. "Blimey, 'old her! She's scared and wants her mum." he yelled.

This startled Aria, whose cries became all-out wails. The mother instinct within Buffy stirred her from the semi catatonic state she was in. Taking a firmer hold on her daughter; as silent tears of relief fell from her this wasn't a dream; like when her mind made her think for an instant that he paramedics had revived her mother. Aria is alive!

Buffy quietly repeated soothing words to her daughter. Her mind replaying what had just transpired. Giles stood, wavered then took a step to leave the room.

"Giles?" he paused in the doorway. "What did you do?" a simple question which he didn't reply to. She tried again. "I heard you say something, what was it?"

"I-I … I'll be right back."

Buffy cradled her daughter to her bosom as Giles staggered down the stairs.

Her first thought was _Giles must be calling 911_. Then she thought _what could they do? Whatever Giles had done superseded the realm of medicine and the doctors would only want to study Aria._

Giles was thankful Buffy didn't hold him in the room for questioning; he wasn't prepared to go into the details of what he had done. He headed toward his room when he heard Buffy call out, "Giles would you bring me some water, please?"

"Of course," came his reply.

The dizziness and fatigue, from the drain of his mystical energies, caused him to lose his footing on the way down the stairs. He was thankful when he caught hold of the banister which prevented him from going ass over tea kettle.

He made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. While standing at the sink, buzz from casting settled in and now his senses were alive and humming It was one of the things that made casting so alluring. Depending on the spell, the after effects were like nothing else, as far as altering ones perspectives; without the exorbitant cost of drugs. _God I miss this_, he thought as a pleasurable buzz ran through head.

Ethan was very proficient with this particular spell. Its original intent is to cause temporary asphyxiation. Ethan taught it to Giles, though Giles never became as adept as Ethan. When Giles cast it on Aria he altered it, bent it to his will. He was extremely thankful he recalled it when he did and relieved that it had worked to his advantage.

Grabbing a bottled water from the refrigerator he stumbled over the scatter rug in the hall when he perceived his foot going through the floor. _This will make navigation of the stairs interesting._ His heart began to pound as he neared the landing at the top of the staircase, _why can't I hear Aria's cries_? As he entered the nursery he saw the reason and was relieved. Aria was suckling at Buffy's breast, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He handed the water to Buffy then turned to leave. He really, needed to lie down for a bit.

"When I'm done here; we need to talk." Her statement brooked not argument.

"Of course." Not feeling confident to navigate the stairs again, he went to his room.

An hour later Buffy found Giles on his side, asleep. She stood next to the bed they had blissfully shared just a few short hours ago. She stared down at him; still confused as to what had happened in Aria's room. Taking the throw blanket from the chair she went to place it over him. He woke with a start then rolled to his back; covering his eyes with his arm.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." She said half-heartedly.

"No need to apologize. I-is Aria sleeping?"

"Yeah," she hesitated not knowing how to begin but then she just blurted, "You cast a spell didn't you?"

He moved his arm, not seeing the room spin; he sat up in the bed, "Yes." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. He continued before she could say anything. "I-I couldn't bear to lose her. I had to do something. CPR wasn't working. By the time we called 9-9-9 the rescue team would have arrive too late."

"It's 9-1-1 here."

"Oh yes, of course. I-I would have botched it." He took in a deep breath then let it out, "I-I recalled a spell from long ago and …"

"You told me, when my mom was sick, that the mystical and the medical aren't meant to mix. Too much can go wrong." She stated.

"Yes, at that time we were talking about a-a brain tumor; a very different condition than Aria's." He paused, hoping she would accept his answer. She didn't look convinced. "W-whatever the risks, I'm more than willing to pay the price."

"What price?" Giles merely shrugged. "What was the spell?"

"I-I asked …"

"Asked? Sounded like a command to me."

"All right I commanded, a Sylph to enter Aria and grant her breath and life."

"Who or what is the Sylph?"

"Sylph, are also known as sylphid. According to Paracelsus they are beings of the air or air elementals."

Though Buffy was ecstatic that her daughter is alive; her inner self, the part that made her the slayer, rose with anger when his words clicked, "So, Aria is possessed?"

"In - in a manner of speaking" he looked toward his hands that were in his lap.

"Giles, how could you? Didn't you learn anything from Eyghon?"

Her words stung. "Buffy please," he reached for her hand but she pulled away. "This, this is nothing like Eyghon." He paused, drew back his hand, "When I am able I will reverse the spell and Aria will be fine."

"Do it now."

"I-I can't …" she turned her back to him. He went on to explain, "It has been a while since I have worked a spell of this magnitude on my own. My energies are depleted. Aria is in no danger, I can assure you."

"I'm going to check on her."

"Buffy …" She stormed out of the room not wanting to hear what he was going to say.

Giles, upset with the turn of events, got out of bed. He grabbed a change of clothes and staggered to the shower. Once he was done and dressed he stopped by Buffy's room. She wasn't there, he continued down the hall to the nursery. Here he found her asleep in the rocker. After placing a kiss to her crown he went downstairs and out the door. He figured he was up, might just as well retrieve the books he would need for the research later.

Giles went into a coughing fit when he opened the door to his apartment. There was a definite musty smell from being shut up for so long. He was hit with a dizzy spell, from the constant cough; he went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. Taking a swallow, he began what his mother would call 'an all out war against filth'. He started with the refrigerator; throwing away everything that had expired or had been opened. He sprinkled a box of baking soda on a plate and set it in his now, mostly, empty fridge. He knew this would get the moldy smell out. Once done with that task he began to wipe down the counters removing the dust that had settled there.

He needed to set the place up as a pseudo-library or _if Buffy decides she doesn't want me to live with her and Aria anymore_ … _Stop thinking like that. Of course Buffy wants you back; this is a minor hiccup that's all_.

Giles also knew he was procrastinating; he should just grab the books he needed then head back to Buffy's house. He went through his book case and found most of the volumes he would need then headed up stairs to get the rest. When he reached the landing to the loft he found he was a little winded; like after a hand to hand session with Buffy. He attributed it to his tiredness from the adrenaline filled day and the spell work earlier.

Once he caught his breath he located the other books he wanted; grabbed a small suitcase from the closet and went back down to pack what he was taking back with him. With the books safely stored he decided to cover all bases by performing the un-invite spell. Just incase Spike ever showed back up or Angel ever came to town. He double checked the placement of the crosses and had just recited the incantation when the phone rang. Giles set the burning herbs in an ashtray then picked up the handset.

Hello."

You are there?

"Yes, I retrieved my books and was on my way back now. Is there anything you need?" There was a long pause on the other end. "Buffy is everything all right?"

Buffy was worrying her bottom lip but eventually answered, "Yeah, it's just … I woke and you … you were gone and there wasn't a note or anything. I just thought …?" She could hear coughing though the line, "Are you okay?"

Yes, *cough* *cough* The flat is a bit, *cough* *cough* musty is all.

"Are you coming back?"

What …? *cough* *cough* Of course I'm coming back … that is *cough* if-if you want me too?

"Yeah, I do. Soon please. I'd kind of like to get this settled before our guests arrive."

I'll be right there.

"Good-bye, Giles"

"Ta." He hung up the phone then took the ashtray with the smoldering herbs to the kitchen; placing it in the sink; the residual smoke from the herbs setting off his cough reflex again. He drank a glass of water; setting the empty container in the rack to dry. Then grabbed the suitcase and left for Revello Dr.

The house was quiet; Buffy was lying Aria on the couch when Giles entered. She placed pillows around the infant then went to his side. He set the case on the floor then stood before her; awaiting the chastisement he thought was coming. After a pause that seemed to go on forever she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Please, don't ever do that again. I need a note or something to say where you've gone and that you'll be back." Giles gave a little cough, that made Buffy loosened her grip.

"I'm sorry I worried you." he apologized

She led him into the living room. They sat together in the chair. "I don't want to leave her alone on the couch."

"Understandable."

"I need you to explain the spell to me again." She didn't mean it to sound accusatory but it did; and it hurt. "What effects are there going to be?"

Giles ignored the first; not wanting to go into what the original spell was used for. He did answered her question though. "I'm really not sure what the repercussions will be."

She stood up and away from him. He grabbed for her hand, "Buffy, I do know Aria will be fine; that much I can guarantee." She didn't turn back but she didn't pull away either. "Please, trust me on this."

Giles tugged on her hand to pull her back onto his lap. She landed with a thump. "I did the only thing I could think of to help her. There was no time to ask permission." He placed a tender kiss to her temple.

She turned in his lap, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He turned it in to a passionate one their tongues caressing one another; they heard a whimper from Aria.

Buffy pulled back from him. "Gotta take care of Miss Fussbudget."

"Buffy." He chided. "Please don't use demeaning names. Sometimes they, they can become a habit and well …"

"I didn't mean anything by it; I was just hoping for a little more make-up smoochies." She winked at Giles then went to pick up her daughter.

"I'll get the snacks set up for when your guests arrive."

"Not just my guests, they're yours too." Buffy spun to look him in the eye, "Unless you've changed your mind about staying here?"

"No, no I haven't. I thought, perhaps you were rethinking our arrangement?" He stood up from the chair and approached the two.

"Why would you think that!" her agitation clear in her voice.

"Well, the – the situation with Aria." He tickled the infant's tummy as he spoke. "I-I …"

"You're not going anywhere mister. So we had a little hiccup. What couple doesn't?"

"Did, did you say couple?"

"Yup, now go ahead and prepare away 'cause, I've got a diaper to change; unless you'd like to trade jobs?"

Giles held his hands up in front of him, "No, that's quite all right. You tend to Aria's needs and I'll take care of the rest."

To be continued in Introductions


	17. Introductions

Chapter 16 Introductions

No one could say that Buffy's friends weren't punctual. The door bell rang at three o'clock on the dot. Buffy was upstairs feeding Aria, at the time so, Giles opened the door to the three young adults and one ex-demon, who were bearing gifts. Giles ushered them in; indicating where they could set the gifts they had brought.

"So where is she?" Willow asked excitedly. "I bet she has Buffy's eyes."

"That would be truly awkward; how would Buffy be able to perform her Slayer duties." Anya asked innocently.

"Willow means, has the same color eyes as Buffy." Xander clarified.

"Oh," Anya glanced around the living room, "I heard babies make a mess but I don't see any evidence to that fact. I think they just wanted presents. Do you even have a baby here?"

"Yes, Anya I assure you we do." Buffy came down the stairs with Aria cradled in her arms. "And here she is."

Everyone crowded around Buffy to get a look at the newest Scooby.

"She's so cute." Willow exclaimed.

"Sh-she's really b-b-beautiful, Buffy." Tara added.

"She's very small, I thought babies were bigger. At least I remember them being bigger. Are you feeding her enough?"

"Anya, I'm sure Buffy and Giles are taking care of the baby just fine. She's small 'cause, she was born early, remember."

"Can I hold her?" Willow asked her green eyes pleading for Buffy to say yes.

"Yeah Will."

Willow was on the couch in a heartbeat; her arms positioned for holding a baby. Buffy placed Aria into her best friend's arms. Buffy knew Willow had held a baby before. She had talked about visiting some cousins back in junior year, but a part of Buffy had to interject. "Just be sure to support her head."

"She's really light." Willow remarked.

"Aria has gained about two ounces since we brought her home." Everyone turned to the former librarian. Even Buffy was surprised with his remark. "What, I've been weighing her every morning, just after her I've changed her nappy."

"They're called diapers. If you are going to stay in the US you should learn to speak our language." Willow teased.

"He keeps saying we, did everyone hear him. I told you they were together." Anya said.

"Anya, Giles was just using the proverbial 'we'. It doesn't mean anything." Xander attempted to explain away Giles' use of the word.

"Actually Xand …" Buffy began but was interrupted by Giles.

"Buffy, may I have some assistance in the kitchen?"

"Now?"

"Yes … Please."

While the Watcher and Slayer were in the other room Xander signaled Anya that this would be the best time. He left the house then as he returned Anya held the door open for him. "Set it over near the fireplace." She said, "No wait over by the desk. No, umm …"

Xander set his burden near the fireplace. "Buffy can move it where she wants. Cherry is a very heavy wood." He rubbed at the small of his back.

Buffy was a little miffed at being interrupted. "What is so important that you had to interrupt me for?"

Giles stepped into her personal space and put his arms around her. He whispered softly, "I'm sorry, luv but I wasn't sure what you were going to say and I wanted to know before being caught off guard."

"You don't want them to know we're a couple, do you?"

"I think it may be best to, to tell them I am moving in permanently then later tell them about our mutual attraction."

"Fine, you go ahead and tell them you're moving in here." She gave him a quick kiss. "Now, let me get back to the guests." Buffy grabbed a bowl of popcorn to take into the living room.

Giles followed Buffy into the room. Xander, Anya and Tara were standing awkwardly before the fireplace; obviously hiding something. The three stepped aside. Behind them was a dark cherry wood cradle.

"Wow," Buffy exclaimed. "This is …"

"Did you make this?" Buffy approached and ran her hand over the smooth varnished surface. "I was just telling Giles we needed a bed for Aria down here."

Giles approached and inspected the handiwork. "Xander this is an exquisite job. Fine craftsmanship, you have out done yourself."

The young adult blushed from the accolades given. He was quickly engulfed in a slayer hug, "Thank you so much."

Giles clapped him on the shoulder, "Yes thank you, it will definitely be put to use.

"Everyone heard her that time, right. See she said '_we_ needed a bed'."

"Anya …"

"No need to correct Anya. Buffy and I agreed that it would be much easier for her and better for Aria, if I were to move in. Whereas Aria still needs to be monitored when sleeping she cannot be at someone else's home and if Buffy were to return late from patrol it would be quite inconvenient for them."

"So how much longer will she be on the monitor, Buffy" Willow asked as she handed Aria to Tara, giving her girlfriend some baby holding time.

"We're not sure. The doctor said maybe a month."

"Okay, so a month are we gonna pack up your whole apartment and move it here for just a month."

"No actually, we are leaving the books and most of the weapons. The flat will be turned into a sort of library for late-night research affairs. With the kitchen we'll be able to have a supply of hot and cold beverages and a place to prepare meals if needed. The loft can be used as a sleeping area for those all night affairs."

"Not to mention a place to shower off, the offensive demon goo; when needed." Buffy added.

While Buffy, Xander, Anya and Giles were talking; Tara kept staring at the baby with a perplexed expression. Willow happened to notice, leaned in and whispered, "Tara, what's up?"

"It, it's Aria; did you notice anything d-different or off."

"What do you mean? We just met her so, how can you tell there's something different."

"K-kind of like when Faith was B-Buffy. H-her aura is …" she shook her head, "maybe I'm imagining it."

"We should tell Buffy." Willow said

"I-I wouldn't want to worry her."

"I'll tell Giles. He'll know what to do."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Buffy approached the two witches.

"Oh, nothing just how adorable Aria is." Willow chimed in. Tara handed the bundle back to Buffy, who smiled down at her daughter.

"Okay, you've met Aunty Willow and Aunty Tara now to meet your Uncle Xander." Buffy went over to Xander and Anya. "Here ya go Xander; you can hold her for a bit." Buffy offered.

"Uh … I-I don't think so. I'm good with power tools, ya know. If I drop one and it breaks no big just go buy a new one but a baby … nah I'm good, Anya can hold her though." The young adult stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It has been a while but I remember holding infants. It was quite enjoyable." Anya sat on the couch and waited. Buffy reluctantly set her daughter into the ex-demon's arms.

"Okay, you need to …"

"Oh, I remember it's something you never forget." Anya stared down into the cherubic face. From somewhere in her memory she began to sing a Swedish lullaby; her voice ringing clear and sweet.

While Buffy was distracted, Willow grabbed a hold of Giles' sleeve; "I need to talk to you." she said as she and pulled him into the kitchen.

"What is it Willow?"

"It's about Aria." She paused a moment not knowing how to continue.

"What about her?" Giles' rough tone giving away his impatience.

"Well, Tara sensed something strange in her aura."

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them. "Aria's aura?"

"Yeah, she wasn't specific but Tara said that there was something wrong."

Replacing his specs; he made several attempts to take a deep breath; letting it out slowly once he did. Then he replied, "I-I'll check into it; thank you for t-telling me."

"You okay?" her brow furled in puzzlement.

"Everything is fine, just a little concerned; b-best not to tell Buffy until I have researched this abnormality."

"Okay, oh, Tara didn't say it was bad; just … strange."

"Thank you for bringing it to my attention and tell Tara thank you for me."

"Sure."

The two reentered the room where everyone else had gathered. Aria was beginning to fuss in Anya's arms and Buffy was nowhere to be seen. Giles took the infant from the ex-demon and rocked her gently. "Where's Buffy?"

"She said she was in need of the powder room and went upstairs." Xander said over the increasingly noisy baby. "Does she always cry like this?"

"No usually it is much louder." Giles said sarcastically, "She is in need of changing and probably would like to eat." To Willow he said, "On the desk you will find a brief description of an encounter Buffy had. If you wouldn't mind finding the relevant books from within the stack on the dining table; we could begin research as soon as I return." He took Aria up to be changed and to find Buffy.

"Okay, is it just me or do all our parties end with delving into old musty books?" Xander voiced.

"They do seem to gravitate in that direction." Anya replied then added, "Couldn't we just sneak out before Giles returns?"

"Not a good idea. Remember, with Buffy having to care for a child now it is doubly important that we help with any research." Willow answered grabbing the description from the desk.

To be continued in Time Passes


	18. Time Passes

17 Time Passes

Days gave way to weeks and weeks to months. Giles wasn't at all surprised, when at Aria's one month checkup she was taken off the apnea monitor as they had stopped using it a week after he had cast the spell. It took Buffy that long to believe she would be alright without it.

At each subsequent visit her progress continued to be positive. Giles and Buffy celebrated as Aria reach each of the typical milestones that a baby should attain. Though as expected she lagged behind by a little bit.

At one visit the doctor mentioned the importance of 'tummy time' to strengthen Aria's upper body. He said it was to prepare her for when she would be crawling. Aria hated being on her stomach, to the point of wailing the instant she was set down. No amount of cajoling would satisfy her. Giles took it upon himself to be Aria's 'coach'. He developed a little 'workout' regimen that would build Aria's upper body strength. After a while she started using the living room furniture to pull herself up. Then she would use the edge for support as she cruised around the couch or coffee table. By ten months Giles was silently regretting what he had done. His field of vision didn't include the first two feet from the floor; so on several occasions he had nearly tripped over Aria.

It was at the Magic Box where this was the most troublesome. With Buffy's return to UC Sunnydale, Giles brought Aria to the store. It was great while she was still an infant and in her car seat or playpen. The customers would ooh and ahh at the tiny infant. Asking Anya how old the baby was and saying how great Anya looked. Anya would thank them for the compliment then tell them she wasn't the mother and that the baby belonged to her boss.

Now, being fully mobile, Aria kept getting into the items on the lower shelves. After a little mishap that had her, trapped beneath a small shelving unit with chicken feet and canary feathers strewn about the place; Xander reinforced all the shelving units to ensure their stability. Anya took it upon herself to move all items to a three foot level and installing a grate to the front of the shelves. Thus preventing Aria from grabbing anything off of them.

Giles hired Xander to build a place for Aria to play that would be safe. Plans were drawn up and Xander was to begin work on it this weekend. For now Aria's toys were kept in a space near Giles desk; this way he could keep an eye on her while he cross referenced his vendor orders with his receipts.

From Aria's vicinity Giles heard, "der, ya-ya, lillo, ra-ra …" he glanced in the direction of the babbling infant. He noticed she was pointing at a section of a wallet. Anya insisted on giving her a wallet with pretend money; saying you can never teach them to young about the value of money. Anya soon learned, after finding a lump on damp paper, to laminate the 'money' to guard against baby drool.

Aria looked in his direction saw he was watching her then stood on wobbly legs. She began to bring the wallet to him. Losing her grip it dropped to the floor; from where Giles was sitting he could tell it was the photograph section.

Aria stooped to pick up her treasure but paused and stared at the picture presented. Her eyes grew wide with excitement. "Mum," she said enthusiastically.

Giles stopped what he was working on then approached, "What have you there, Aria?"

Staring through her wispy thin blond hair, with her bright green eyes. It amazed Giles, how much she looked like Buffy. It was as though Riley hadn't been involved in the child's make-up at all. Aria pointed at the fallen wallet. "Mum, mum."

Glancing down at the fallen object, Giles saw a picture of Buffy. It was taken during the Magic Box's first Christmas party. He smiled, "Right you are little one; that is your mum."

Aria plopped down on her butt and flicked the plastic covered section and a picture of Xander stared back at them. "Der." she said.

"Very good, yes that is Xander." He said, emphasizing the pronunciation of Xan in the first part of the name.

Giles took a seated position on the floor then placed Aria into his lap. He stretched forward retrieving the wallet. Together they went on through the pictures. He soon learned her expression for Anya was ya-ya, Willow was lillo and Tara was ra-ra. He turned the next plastic sheath and there was a candid shot of Joyce. "Gamma" she said brightly.

He kissed the top of her head, "Yes that is your grandmother." Giles stared off distantly, "She was a lovely lady."

"Dada." Aria said excitedly.

Giles' heart swelled with pride at the thought of her associating him with that particular nomenclature. She slapped her little hand down onto the wallet. "Dada" she said again to get his attention.

Giles looked to the item in hand. His heart sank deeper than the Titanic when he saw it was a picture of Riley.

Aria flipped the plastic sheath over to reveal a candid shot of him, playing his guitar. He couldn't be sure when it had been taken. Aria touched the photo then placed her hand to his chest. "Guy-gulls."

Giles didn't know how to respond. He knew she needed to call him something but he definitely didn't want her calling him 'Giles' that was for the older group. As he pondered the situation, she pushed the wallet from his grasp and turned in his lap; throwing her arms around his neck. Stunned for a moment, at the sudden show of unsolicited affection; he took her into a tight embrace.

"I love you too little one."

Giles was soon the recipient of a very wet, open mouthed kiss to his cheek. Buffy and Willow had been teaching her to give kisses but she hadn't grasped the important fact of closing her mouth before applying her lips. She grabbed the discarded wallet then sat back in his lap.

The bell, over the door to the shop, rang alerting everyone to the incoming person. When Aria saw who it was she squirmed away from Giles, toddled to the edge of the fence and started calling out to her mother.

Giles slowly stretched out his limbs, reacquainting them with circulation then stood. He scooped Aria up into his arms, settling her on his right hip then walked up to Buffy. He placed a light kiss to her forehead before handing Aria off.

"I see she's in full babble mode today."

"On the contrary, she actually knows the title of 'Mum' belongs to you."

"What a smart cookie." Buffy said as she tickled her daughter's tummy.

Buffy was informing Aria and Giles of her day at college when the rest of the Scooby gang arrived. Buffy had asked Willow to drop by when she had the chance and Xander just happened to arrive at the same time, to wait until Anya was through work.

"Willow, you wouldn't mind watching the munchkin for me would you? I feel the need for some serious training right about now." Willow nodded her agreement then Buffy turned to Giles, "Come on I'll even let you drill me to exhaustion."

The room became very quiet as everyone stared at the petite blonde. "What? What did I say?" she asked in all honesty.

"Wow, for an older man you must have great stamina. The ability to exhaust a slayer sexually. Can you teach Xan…"

"Yes, well," Giles interrupted, "Leaving my abilities aside. Buffy was speaking of training, Anya. Xander would you mind gearing up and going a few rounds with Buffy; while I critique her technique?"

"No can do G-…" Giles sent him a death glare, "Giles, I promised Anya I'd take her out tonight."

"I have a quarterly report that I must finish. You'll have to train on your own tonight." Giles said apologetically.

"You finished that this morning."

"No I…"

"I remember clearly because you had me mail it on my lunch break." Anya said helpfully. "Have you been hit one too many times and having memory lapses?"

"Giles, what gives? If you don't have me training alone you've got Xander suited in the protective stuff so I can pummel him. How come you don't work out with me anymore?"

Giles knew he had been avoiding the physical aspects of Buffy's training. Two weeks after he had called upon the Sylphs to assist Aria he learned of the price that had to be paid and he didn't want Buffy to find out. He definitely didn't want the others to know; especially Willow. He had been lecturing her on the use of magic for personal gain and how it went against the natural order of things.

"Just an oversight that I will correct today." Giles took her by the elbow and led her into the back room. _I just won't go as hard as I usually do._ He thought.

They did a few warm up exercises and stretches before squaring off to spar. Buffy could tell right away that something was off; Giles was only putting in about a quarter of the amount of effort he normally did. While she contemplated what might be wrong he called a halt to their activity.

"You are telegraphing your strikes by shifting your weight just before you punch. Remember to stay fluid."

They began again. Buffy stepped the momentum up a notch. Soon, too soon from what Buffy could remember, Giles was signaling to stop. His chest heaving. As he attempted to catch his breath he began to cough. Not a simple cold cough this was a deep barking cough that rattled his chest.

"Giles, you okay?" He nodded in answer though he seemed unable to control the cough. She brought him to the couch, "I don't think so. Sit down."

Buffy went to get a bottled water from the fridge; all the while Giles hadn't stopped coughing. She came to his side and presented the water, "Here take a drink."

Giles took a sip of the offered beverage. No sooner was the liquid in his mouth, when he went into another coughing jag, spitting the liquid everywhere.

"That's it, let's go."

"Go where?" he said between gasps."

"The hospital."

"I don't need the-"

"Giles, your fingernails are bluing and even I know that isn't a good sign. Now, don't argue with me. I'll ask Willow to take Aria home. She'll be more comfortable there than waiting at the hospital with us."

Giles regained some of his control, enough to speak without coughing anyway. "Buffy, no need. I know what's wrong."

"You what?"

"Bring me my duffle; it's over next to the filing cabinet."

Buffy retrieved the item he asked for and stood by as he sifted through the contents. They could hear Aria fussing in the next room. His hand circled the item he was questing for. "Perhaps you should check on Aria?"

"I'm not going anywhere mister until I see some improvement."

"I'm not coughing anymore."

"Yeah, but you are still breathing like a freight train and you're looking a little pale."

"Please, just go see that she is all right." Reluctantly, Buffy left the training room.

As soon as she exited Giles withdrew his hand from the bag, shaking the contents in the canister. He exhaled then placed the metered device to his lips and dispensed a dose of the inhalant. Buffy returned just as he was about to take a second dose.

"Giles?" she said, her brow knitted. "Since when do you need an inhaler?"

To be continued in The Sylph Won't Go Quietly.


End file.
